Manhattan
by Cuthbert72
Summary: AU Sid searches mid-town Manhattan for Cassie, only to find that she is closer to him than he realised. They find real love, happiness and each other in the Big Apple. "T" rated for sexual references.
1. The Quest

Cassie had disappeared. There was no sign of her anywhere in Bristol. She had left no indication of what had happened to her. She had just vanished into thin air.

Sid did not know what had happened to Cassie. She had just disappeared from his life without a trace. He was completely disconsolate. She was his life, his joy, his world. With Cassie gone, he was like a living zombie. Nothing could cheer him up. His friends were getting very concerned for his well being. In company, he put on an outward show of normality but it was a thin veneer and his anguish was not far below the surface.

Chris had died in Cassie's arms due to a subarachnoid haemorrhage caused by a congenital defect in the blood vessels in his brain. Although she was apparently in a happy and stable loving relationship with Sid, this experience really unhinged her. Regrettably, Sid was not with her when this happened. He would have known what to do and been able to console and pacify Cassie. She packed her small rucksack and walked - to the coach station. She went to Heathrow airport and caught a flight to New York, landing at John F Kennedy Airport. She hadn't told anyone where she had gone.

Tony knew that Cassie meant everything to Sid. In short, Sid lived for her. Tony felt responsible for the fate of the relationship between Sid and Cassie as he had introduced them to each other. The original purpose of the meeting was just so that Sid could cease to be a virgin by having sex with Cassie. What Tony had not expected was that they would fall deeply in love with each other. The relationship had not started well with Sid making several serious blunders in his dealings with Cassie. However they had, in the last few weeks before the death of Chris, found real happiness in each other's company. Sid was saying and doing the right things by Cassie and they were very very much in love. Both of them were changed people. Sid was coming out of his shell and gaining confidence. Cassie was really sparkling, smiling nearly all the time and wanting all her friends, particularly Jal to be as happy as she was.

Tony realised that with Cassie gone, Sid was really deeply depressed and in denial. When asked about Cassie, Sid always said that she was just a passing fancy and no longer meant anything to him. Tony knew otherwise. Sid often called her name in his sleep and was obviously having romantic and erotic dreams about her. Her picture was still on his bedroom wall. He quite often had a faraway look in his eyes. He didn't smile anymore. Although he tried to act as if Cassie was no longer part of his life, she dominated his thoughts.

On the morning of Chris's funeral, together with his 'A' level results, Sid received a clue about Cassie's whereabouts; a postcard from New York. He knew at least that she was alive, but a long way from home. The motto on it suggested that she was very lonely. Sid did not know quite what to do about this.

A couple of weeks passed.

In an act of considerable generosity, Tony made arrangements for Sid to travel to New York to try to find Cassie. Michelle's mother, Anna had also helped, as one of her American soft furnishing design contacts was able to provide Sid with some free accommodation on Grand St. in Lower Manhattan.

On the flight across the Atlantic, Sid felt more and more depressed as he considered the enormity of his task. He looked down at the endless sea of clouds passing below him and thought about Cassie. When he thought about her, memories of his time with her flooded back and he felt tears welling up in his eyes. He really missed her, but he knew he had to keep his hopes alive if he was to succeed in his quest.

Finally, the flight was over. Sid passed through the immigration and customs formalities and had set foot in the USA. He had now arrived in one of the world's great cities or, at least, he had arrived near it. He had touched down at Newark Airport in New Jersey and, since it was now evening, stayed the first night at a cheap motel near the airport. He was on what seemed a hopeless quest to find the one and only person he really loved, his darling Cassie.

Early the next morning, he travelled into Manhattan to start his search. At first, he was overwhelmed by the pace of the city. It was so much more frantic than Bristol. He had travelled in by train, arriving at Penn Central Station. He had a gut feeling that Cassie would probably be working as a waitress or something similar, probably in mid-town Manhattan. However, he did not know where. New York is a big city and looking for her was like searching for a very small needle in an enormous haystack. He needed luck

The first thing he did was to find the accommodation provided for him. He picked up a map of Manhattan at the station together with information regarding travel within New York City. He found the address and was greeted by Anna's contact, Grant. He was shown to a furnished room on the fourth floor. Grant gave him the keys and told him he could stay there as long as it took to find Cassie. He parked his rucksack and made himself at home.

"I don't know what kind of food you like to eat," said Grant. "but we're in Little Italy and Chinatown ain't far away."

Despite his depression, Sid was beginning to feel very hungry, but neither Chinese nor Italian food appealed at the moment.

"Any chance of a curry around here?" asked Sid.

"It won't be an Indian one, Sidney, but there's a Malaysian restaurant two blocks away at 199 Grand Street." said Grant. "It's very good, quite cheap but they only take cash. It's called Nyonya. You should try their home made roti cenai, that's a flatbread with a chicken curry dip. It's excellent. If you have an English appetite, you'll find one portion quite enough. I'll leave you now. I live downstairs. I really hope you find her. Let me know when you do. She must mean a lot to you."

"She does." said Sid.

Sid sat down and started to plan his search. He did not know how long it would take him, but at least all he would have to pay for was food and transport.

He called Tony.

"Hello Tony." said Sid. "I've arrived. I've met Grant, Michelle's mum's contact. I'm on Grand Street. It's some way from Times Square, but it'll do."

"Good." said Tony. "Let me know how you get on. We're all with you in spirit. You really must find her, Sid; for her sake as well as yours."

"I know I must. Thanks for the support, Tony." said Sid. "but this is a big city and she could be anywhere."

"Anyway, best of luck. Gotta go now." said Tony. "Bye Sid."

"Bye Tony." said Sid.

Sid studied the transport information and decided to buy a 7 day Metrocard as he guessed that this was going to take him at least one week. He then set out for the restaurant recommended by Grant.

Fortified by a portion of Roti Cenai, a portion of Chow Kueh Teow and a lychee drink, Sid set out to start looking for Cassie. He looked closely at every blonde girl he passed. He looked into the window of every diner he passed until he reached Herald Square.

At this point, he gave way to temptation as he felt that it would not be right to be in New York without visiting the Empire State Building. He went to the viewing gallery and enjoyed the panorama of the city. It was a clear, sunny afternoon and he could see for miles in all directions. He vowed to bring Cassie up here if he found her.

After his visit, he headed first for a subway station, where he obtained his metrocard and then for Times Square. When he reached the square, he had to decide which side of Central Park he would search first. He decided to go to the West side as it looked, on his map at least, to be a more likely location in which to find Cassie.

Leaving Times Square, he started his systematic search by looking at the streets round the Lincoln Center and between there and the Hudson River. He found no sign of Cassie. He walked across Central Park with eyes downcast and headed towards the Metropolitan Museum.

He had no better luck on the other side of Central Park, between the Guggenheim and the East River. On the third day, he tried the area immediately South of Central Park around the Carnegie Hall. On one occasion, he looked into a diner and saw a blonde girl serving. He went in, asked for a coke and waited till she reappeared. She was not Cassie. He left, disappointed.

He carried a photograph of Cassie with him. He showed it to random passersby, gaining varying reactions from offers of help to downright hostility. He walked a lot, but used his Metrocard to travel between his room and mid-town.

Each evening, he returned to his room then came out again to eat at Nyonya, trying something different on each visit. He found that he really liked the food on offer there.

He was beginning to lose hope of ever finding her. He tried to look into the eyes of every blonde girl he passed to see if they were brown. All the ones he saw had blue eyes. This was his fourth day and he had worked his way back to Times Square. He looked round some of the shops and into every diner. He still did not find her.

Another day of searching started well. It was cold and cloudy and by mid morning, Sid felt he wanted a hot drink. He was working the area between Grand Central Station and the United Nations Building. He went into the Starbucks at 42nd and 2nd. He showed the photo of Cassie to a barista. He said that he thought he had seen her working at a diner a couple of blocks away. Warmed by a Grande Latte and a Panini, he set out for the diner. There was a girl looking a bit like Cassie working there, but she was not his Cassie. In any case, her name badge said Mary. He left, disappointed once again.

He returned to Grand Street feeling dispirited. He was beginning to think that he was on a wild goose chase and that he would never find her. He tried to put such thoughts out of his mind as she meant so much to him.


	2. Adam's Apple

Cassie was heartbroken, but this time it was as a result of her own actions.

Chris had died in Cassie's arms due to a subarachnoid haemorrhage caused by a congenital defect in the blood vessels in his brain. Although she was apparently in a happy and stable loving relationship with Sid, this experience really unhinged her. Regrettably, Sid was not with her when this happened. He would have known what to do and been able to console and pacify Cassie. She packed her small rucksack and walked - to the coach station. She went to Heathrow airport and caught a flight to New York, landing at John F Kennedy Airport. She hadn't told anyone where she had gone.

She arrived in New York a couple of weeks ago. She walked from Kennedy Airport right across Queens and was in Brooklyn when she had an outstanding stroke of luck. Frank, a New York cabbie took pity on her. He not only gave her a free ride into Manhattan, but gave her money for food and recommended a restaurant.

One of the waiters at the restaurant, Adam saw that she was troubled and let her stay in his apartment "until whatever's going down is over." Adam and Cassie maintained a friendly, but chaste relationship as roommates. Cassie felt comfortable with this arrangement and was reasonably happy, despite her troubles.

She had gone to bed last night, promising not to touch Adam. She woke up in the morning to find the bed empty and no sign of him. She found an apple and a note by the bed. The note explained that Adam had gone away for 'a while' and that she could stay in the apartment for as long as she wanted. He ended the note with "It was nice knowing you". She bit into the apple, now realising that she was now totally alone in a foreign city.

It also dawned on her that she had lost everything she had ever loved; her parents, her friends, her home city of Bristol, and most of all, her darling Sid. Sid was the one person who really loved her just as she was. He was honest and open with her. He really cared about her. He shared her taste in music and was introducing her to the enjoyment of food. He was quite shy and she liked that. She loved Sid just as he was, innocent, gentle and understanding. It was the thought that she would never see him or enjoy his loving embrace again that broke her heart. She burst into tears and wept bitterly for about two hours.

When her sobs eventually subsided, she was forced to think about her immediate future. She occupied some of her time by running round the neighbourhood. She had to find a way of making some money. Fortunately, she was able to take Adam's job at the diner.

She did not want to give too much away about where she was, as despite her loneliness and sadness, she still wanted time on her own to think. She bought a postcard with the motto "I (love heart) NY – but you're bringing me down". She sent it to Sid in Bristol, but without writing anything on it other than Sid's address.

Now Adam was gone, she was living alone in New York and working as a waitress. After a couple of weeks, she became quite competent and attentive to her customers' needs. It was noticed by both her employers and her customers that she seldom smiled. In quiet moments, such as when she was alone in the apartment, she wept bitterly.

Although she was keeping up an outward impression of being reasonably together, she was not happy. She had a deep void inside her heart that only Sid could fill.

She spent her days off in activity which she hoped might help her forget Sid, or at least put thoughts of him to the back of her mind.

Some days, she would run across the Williamsburg Bridge. If she wanted a longer run, she would cross the Brooklyn Bridge. She used the bridges because they offered long uninterrupted runs along sidewalks with no intersections. Sometimes thoughts of Sid and his love for her would not go away. These, and the perception that she would never see him again made her think now and then about ending her life by throwing herself off one of the bridges.

She spent some days wandering around Macy's or Bloomingdales department stores, basically window shopping. She was impressed by the size of the places compared with the stores in her home city of Bristol. Thoughts of shopping did put thoughts of Sid to the back of her mind, but she could not clear them completely.

When she slept at night, Sid kept invading her dreams. The more she tried not to think about him, the more acutely she missed him. She recalled his loving embrace and the tender way his hands caressed her. When she remembered this, she wept. Crying only made her remember how soothing his arms were on that evening on Brandon Hill when she was going away to Scotland and how he had calmed her emotions and made her feel better about herself.

While she was working at the diner, Cassie's mind was occupied with the needs of her customers. She became very efficient and, due to this, her employers were prepared to overlook her usually serious facial expression. During work time, she did have some relief from thoughts of Sid, but he was never completely absent from her mind.

On some of her days off, she tried to experience life as a tourist and see some of the sights. She visited Ground Zero and felt sad for all the loss of life on 9/11. On the same day, she went to the New York Stock Exchange, but found that the public gallery had been permanently closed for 'security' reasons so she spent some time in Battery Park and then experienced the Staten Island Ferry.

Despite her distaste for war, she spent a whole day exploring the USS Intrepid at the pier opposite W 46th Street. Sadly, thoughts about Sid did come to the fore when she was on the carrier. She really wished he could be with her on board the Intrepid. She knew that he would really enjoy it. Looking round the Concorde supersonic airliner only made her wish it could fly her back to Sid.

A subway trip to 59th Street was another diversion. She would then spend the day walking or running in Central Park. On one of these trips, she thought she saw Sid crossing the park, but she decided she had imagined him. She decided that her mind was letting her see what she wanted to see. It couldn't be Sid, surely. He was thousands of miles away.

As the weeks passed, she was getting more used to life in New York. She got to know how to find her way round the city, but she was not happy. She was getting slightly more depressed with each passing week.

One evening, while she was working the late shift at the diner, she found herself unexpectedly looking into the eyes of someone she thought she would never see again.


	3. The Lost Lady Found

After another day fruitlessly searching the streets of New York for Cassie, Sid opened the street door and entered the building where he was staying. It was about nine o'clock, about one and a half hours later than he usually returned. He had followed a couple of extra false trails, each leading to a blonde girl who was not Cassie. On the way up the stairs he met Grant.

"Any luck?" said Grant.

"Not yet, but I'm still looking." said Sid, trying hard not to show his disappointment.

"What's she look like?" asked Grant.

"She's shorter than me, slim, curly blonde hair and lovely brown eyes." said Sid. "This is her picture." He showed the photo to Grant.

"I think I just might have seen her." said Grant. "A few weeks ago, a new girl started at a diner I often use on the Lower East Side. She is young, blonde with Brown eyes, very pretty but she never smiles. She sounds English. Her name badge says 'Cassie'. She does look like your picture."

Sid's eyes lit up at the name 'Cassie'. His heart leapt. This was promising. "Where is this diner?" asked Sid eagerly.

"It's on the corner of Rivington and Clinton." said Grant. "I suppose it's about a mile from here. Turn right out of the door, then walk along Grand for ten blocks and take a left. The Rite Aid Pharmacy's on the corner. You can't miss it. You're on Clinton. Go along Clinton for three blocks. The Diner is on the right, just before Rivington. It's called Alias Restaurant. I don't know what hours she works, but it's worth a try. Food's good too."

"Oh thank you! Thank you! Thank you!" said Sid. "I'll go there right now."

"Good luck, I hope she's the one." said Grant.

"So do I." said Sid. "Bye!"

So Sid had been searching Mid-town Manhattan for days, while Cassie was working on the lower East Side, only about a mile from his location. He could have kicked himself for not telling Grant what she looked like when he first arrived. He would have saved himself a lot of heartache and shoeleather.

Sid went back down the stairs and out into the cold New York evening. He did not visit Nyonya this evening, but started walking the other way along Grand Street. He counted the ten blocks until he had to turn left. The Rite Aid Pharmacy was on the corner just as Grant had said. He checked that it was Clinton Street he had entered when he turned left. It was quite difficult to see the street names in the dark.

He reached the diner, stopped and peered into the window. His heart leapt for joy as he saw a girl with familiar looking blonde hair walking away from the window towards the counter after serving a customer. He quickly looked at his photo before going into the diner and finding a table near the window.

He was looking down at the menu when the blonde girl came to take his order. He sensed her presence and looked up - straight into the eyes of his beloved Cassie.

She looked somewhat puzzled when she saw him. She knew she was looking at someone who looked very much like her Sid; lovely Sid, who she had left behind in Bristol; lovely Sid, who she loved more than anyone else in the world; lovely Sid, who she really missed and who had brought so much joy into her life; lovely Sid, who loved her just the way she was.

"Oh sorry if I look perplexed!" she said. "You look exactly like someone I know. What can I get you?"

"Cassie?" said Sid. "I've been looking all over town for you."

"Oh wow! You are Sid." said Cassie. "You've come all the way here for me?"

"I had to find you, Cass." said Sid. "You just vanished without a trace. I didn't know where you'd gone. I didn't even know if you were still alive. I really missed you. All the light had gone from my life. It wasn't the same. Once I got your postcard, I just had to come and find you. I love you so much, Cass."

"How did you get here?" asked Cassie. "How did you find me?"

"It's a long story." said Sid. "I'd better tell you later, if that is, you want to see me."

"Oh Sid!" said Cassie. "Of course I want to see you. You can't believe how much I've missed you."

"When do you finish this evening?" asked Sid.

"About eleven o'clock." answered Cassie.

"I'll see you when you finish." said Sid. "I suppose you'd better take my order. I'll have the skirt steak, medium rare and a large coke."

"Are you sure?" said Cassie. "That's the most expensive item on the menu."

"It's worth it." said Sid. "I'm celebrating finding you, Cass."

Cassie took Sid's order and served him. She spent the rest of her shift with a radiant smile on her face. Other customers noticed the change and said how much lovelier she looked when she was smiling.

Sid took his time eating his steak as he was really enjoying it. He couldn't remember when beef had tasted so good. He finished and paid just before eleven o'clock and met Cassie just after her shift finished. They embraced and kissed each other passionately.

"Sweet Cassie!" said Sid. "It's so wonderful to hold you again after all these weeks. I've missed you more than you could possibly imagine."

"Oh Sid!" said Cassie. "I'm so glad you've come for me. I was getting very lonely. Where are you staying?"

"One of Michele's mum's contacts let me use a room on Grand Street." said Sid. "I've been living there for the last five days. It's about a mile from here. Where do you sleep at night."

"I'm in a fourth floor apartment in Clinton Street next door to the restaurant." said Cassie. "Let's go there. It's cold out here."

"Cass." said Sid. "Was it anything I did or said that made you run away?"

"No, Sid." said Cassie. "Of course not. It was such a shock when Chris died in my arms. I just had to get as far away as possible. I wish you had been with me. You would have comforted me and known what to do and I would have stayed."

Sid and Cassie went up the stairs to Adam's apartment. Sid settled down and Cassie made some coffee. Cassie sat down on the couch next to Sid. Sid put his arm across Cassie's shoulders and kissed her cheek.

"Now, Sid. How did you find me?" asked Cassie.

"Tony got me a plane ticket to Newark Airport and as I've mentioned I've got a room on Grand Street." said Sid. "I spent day after day walking the streets, showing people your picture and looking through the window of every diner and coffee shop, hoping to find you. I didn't have any luck. I was losing hope. Then, this evening, the guy who owns the room I'm using asked me what you looked like. I described you and showed him the picture. He said that he thought he'd seen you here. Naturally, I came here straight away."

"Oh Sid, you must really love me a lot to come all that way to find me." said Cassie.

"I do, Cass. I do." said Sid. "Life without you the second time was even lonelier than the first. I just didn't know where you'd gone. I didn't even know if you were still alive until I got your card and that told me you might be very lonely. I couldn't stop worrying about you. I really love you, Cass."

"I couldn't put you out of my mind either, Sid." said Cassie. "I've been doing a lot of running while I've been here to try to forget you, but it didn't work. You still came into my thoughts. About four days ago, I even thought I saw you walking across Central Park, but I decided I was imagining things."

"You weren't imagining things." said Sid. "I was in Central Park then. I was walking from the Lincoln Center to the Metropolitan Museum. It seems I've got to kick myself again for not looking all around me. It would have been lovely to have met you in Central Park."

"Wow! Meeting you there would have been so romantic." said Cassie. "We can go there tomorrow. I'm not working then. We can talk about the future tomorrow, but now I'm feeling really tired."

"I'd better go then, and let you go to bed." said Sid.

"No, please don't go, Sid. Stay here with me." said Cassie. "I won't feel so lonely if you lay with me."

Cassie went to the bedroom, stripped down to her bra and panties and climbed into bed. She lay on her side and indicated that Sid should lay behind her. Sid stripped to his briefs and lay with Cassie. He was too tired to have sex with her, but tonight, he just wanted to lay with her and feel her presence and her warmth. He put his arms round her and held her very gently.

Cassie fell asleep to the rhythm of Sid's steady heartbeat with his loving arms around her and his hands softly caressing her. She felt safe, secure, happy and wanted in Sid's embrace. They breathed together.

Sid was also reassured that it was not anything he did that drove Cassie to run so far away. He fell asleep in the knowledge that she still really loved him.


	4. Roti Cenai and Diamonds

Sid was the first to wake up. He gave Cassie a little squeeze and kissed her shoulder before carefully disengaging from her and looking for the shower. He showered, dressed and then sat by the bed waiting for Cassie to wake up.

She stirred slightly, then opened her eyes and stretched. She saw Sid sitting by the bed and smiled. She said: "Oh, morning Sid. Wow, you're really here. I wasn't dreaming. You did come to the diner last night."

"I did." said Sid. "and I have just had the loveliest, most peaceful night's sleep for some weeks. Thanks to Grant, I've found you. It's so wonderful to be with you again."

"I'm so glad you came." said Cassie. "I don't know how much longer I would have lasted if you hadn't found me. I was beginning to lose hope. Anyway, I'll get up and then we can decide what we can do today."

When Cassie came back from the shower, she said that she would like to go to Central Park with Sid as they had mentioned the previous evening.

"When I first started looking for you, I took a slight diversion to the Empire State Building." said Sid. "I'd love to take you there. The view is amazing."

"Will it stop us going to Central Park?" asked Cassie.

"No." said Sid. "We can go there on the way to the park. Let's look out of the window and see what the weather looks like."

Cassie opened the blinds. It was going to be another beautiful crystal clear sunny day.

"I hope you've got a head for heights and don't mind lifts." said Sid. "The viewing gallery is over a thousand feet up."

"It shouldn't be a problem." said Cassie. "Although it is a lot higher than the Cabot Tower."

"Before we go there," said Sid. "I've got to collect a couple of things from my apartment. We'll go there first."

Sid and Cassie set out for the apartment that Sid had been using since he had arrived in New York.

"Cass," said Sid as they were walking along Grand Street. "are you ready to go back home to Bristol yet?"

"I've been wanting to go back ever since I realised I was completely alone." said Cassie. "I've been praying for something to happen and now my prayers are answered. You've come to rescue me. I'm not expecting to go immediately. I'll have to give my notice at the diner tomorrow."

"And I'll have to book a flight home for both of us." said Sid. "Meanwhile, let's enjoy this city."

By the time they reached the apartment, it was already mid-morning as they had both slept late. Sid changed his clothes as he had not returned to his apartment yesterday. He also called Tony with his news.

"I think it's about half past three in England." said Sid.

He dialled Tony's number. Tony answered.

"Hello Tony." said Sid. "Really good news! I've found Cassie! She's with me now. She wants to come back home."

"That's wonderful." said Tony. "How did you do it?"

"I met the guy who owns this room yesterday evening." said Sid. "He asked me what she looked like. I described Cass and showed him the photo. He said that he had seen her working at a diner he uses. I went there straight away and there she was. It was only about a mile from where I'm staying."

"When do you think you'll be back here?" asked Tony.

"Well, I've got to book a flight back to England for both of us." said Sid. "I'll do that tomorrow when Cassie finds out what notice she has to give to leave the diner. It'll probably be about a week."

"When you know what flight you're on, let me know." said Tony. "I'll meet you at the airport."

"Thanks Tony." said Sid. "I can really enjoy New York now. Cassie's with me. She's got a day off today. She wants to take me to Central Park."

"Anyway," said Tony. "have a great time and don't forget to let me know when you land. Bye for now."

"Bye Tony" said Sid

"Cassie, are you hungry yet?" Sid asked. "because I would like something to eat."

"I thought you'd never ask." said Cassie. "but I suppose you did have a very big meal late last night."

"We're close to Chinatown here and this is Little Italy, so there is interesting food to be had around here," said Sid, "but there is a place I'd love to take you for a meal."

"Where is it?" asked Cassie. "because I am getting quite hungry. You finding me has restored my appetite."

"It's only a couple of blocks along Grand Street." said Sid. "Grant recommended it when I said I wasn't interested in Chinese or Italian food. It's Malaysian."

"What kind of food is that?" asked Cassie.

"It's hard to describe, but somewhere between Indian and Chinese might sum it up." said Sid. "It can be quite spicy, but it isn't so hot as Indian. They have this starter called Roti Cenai. It's a fried flatbread, a bit like a pancake served with a chicken curry dip. It's so delicious that if you have some, you'll want more."

"Let's go there then." said Cassie. "Then we can go to the Empire State Building."

They arrived at Nyonya just after 11 o'clock.

"I'd advise you that portions are very generous." said Sid. "We'll have some Roti Cenai and we can decide what else to choose. I tried some quite spicy flat noodles on my first visit."

They entered the restaurant, were shown to a table and inspected the menu. Sid and Cassie shared a portion of Roti Cenai and then ordered a Roti Telur which had egg and onions in the flatbread. After this they shared a portion of Indian Mee Goreng and a portion of Curried Beef with Rice.

When they had finished this, Sid asked. "Have you had enough or have you room for dessert?"

"As you said, the food here is really delicious, but I'm now quite full thank you, Sid." said Cassie. "We can ask for the bill and move on."

They paid their bill and then used the subway to reach Herald Square. A short walk took them to the Empire State Building. Since it was early October, the queue was not too long and Sid and Cassie were soon looking over the East River towards Brooklyn. When they looked to the North, they could see Central Park in the middle distance.

"What's that building with the half moon decorations at the top?" asked Cassie.

Sid said: "I'm not sure, but I think it might be the Chrysler Building. I was in that part of the city yesterday. I was following a false trail to a blonde waitress at the Capital Grille, but her name was Mary. I think the power station the other side of the river is the one featured in 'Conspiracy Theories'."

"You seem to know some odd facts about old films." said Cassie.

"My dad had quite a collection of them on tape." said Sid "I know it sounds sad, but I did watch some of them when I had nothing better to do."

"There's nothing wrong with that." Said Cassie. "You're now really seeing one of the places you've only seen on film up to now." Cassie looked down and could see one of the sidewalks on Fifth Avenue. "Up here it's like standing on top of the world looking down on everything. Look at those people down there. They look like little ants."

"Yes," said Sid. "It just shows how insignificant we are - and how hard it would have been to find you if Grant hadn't helped me."

"Shall we walk to Central Park or use the subway?" asked Cassie. "because, if we walk, we can go up Fifth Avenue and dream about diamonds at Tiffany's."

"You're in a romantic mood this afternoon." commented Sid.

"Yes, it's probably because you've found me." said Cassie. "I'm feeling so much happier now. We're together again and that's so lovely."


	5. Central Park

After they had left the Empire State Building, Sid and Cassie walked hand in hand up Fifth Avenue, looking into some of the shop windows and daydreaming. Cassie could really enjoy New York at last, now she had Sid as her companion. Soon, they reached Tiffany's. Cassie looked into the windows and wondered at the pieces on display. Sid wished he had the means to buy them for his darling Cassie.

She seemed to sense what he was feeling, turned towards him and kissed him, before saying: "These are really beautiful things and it would be lovely if we could afford to buy them, but we've got something far more valuable - our love for each other. That's priceless. I do really love you, Sid and you must love me a lot to come all the way here to find me."

"I do, Cass. You mean the whole world to me." Sid replied, embracing and kissing her.

They then spent some time wandering round the ground floor showroom before continuing their walk to Central Park.

When they reached the park, Cassie took Sid to the place where she had thought she had seen him some days earlier. Sid once again commented that he should have been looking all around him. If he had, he would have seen Cassie. He asked her: "Why didn't you run after me?"

She replied that she thought she had only imagined that she had seen Sid and did not want to embarrass herself in front of a total stranger.

They walked around the park, hand in hand, enjoying the early Autumn colours for a while before finding a bench and sitting down.

"Cass," said Sid. "are you still glad I've found you?"

"Of course I am." said Cassie. "I now realise that running away was a huge mistake. When Chris died, I just didn't know what to do, so I just ran. I didn't come to my senses until Adam went away and left me alone in the apartment."

"Who's Adam?" asked Sid.

"He was a waiter at the diner where I work." said Cassie. "He saw I was troubled and let me stay in his apartment. After a couple of weeks, he just disappeared, leaving me a note and an apple. Oh, and before you ask, we didn't have sex. I was far too mixed up. When I found he had gone, I felt so desolate. I realised then that I might have lost you for ever. I just cried and cried, and you know I don't like crying."

"Oh poor sweet Cassie." said Sid. "I think you probably needed to cry. I know this sounds cruel, but how did you feel when you finally stopped crying?"

"Strangely, I felt less stressed once I'd finished crying." said Cassie. "I found I was thinking more clearly. It did take a couple of hours. I repaired my make-up. Then I went to the diner and told them Adam had disappeared. They offered me his job if I could do it. When I was working, I had plenty to think about, so thoughts of you could be pushed to the back of my mind. When I was not working, it was impossible not to think about you. I missed you so much."

"I missed you a lot too, but my trouble was that I didn't know where you had gone." said Sid. "I even wondered whether you'd killed yourself, and that's something I just couldn't contemplate."

Sid was almost crying himself.

"Oh Sid, please don't cry. I'm alive! I'm here with you now. I'm so sorry." said Cassie. "When I ran away, I just didn't think what it would do to you. I just ran. I felt I had to get as far away as possible."

Sid embraced Cassie, held her gently and kissed her.

"You should have called me." said Sid. "You know I would have dropped whatever I was doing and come straight to you."

"I suppose I didn't think properly." said Cassie. "My mind was so messed up. I didn't want to bother you with my troubles."

"Oh sweet Cassie," said Sid. "you know you can share your problems with me. I do really care about you. I started caring about you almost as soon as I met you and realised that you were someone very special."

"I'm not all that special, Sid." said Cassie. "I'm just a silly girl who ran away because she couldn't face up to reality."

"You are very special, Cass." said Sid. "You've really changed me. I used to be an awkward little nerd who was almost frightened of his own shadow. Now I'm a lot more self-assured. I feel I have a future as someone with a purpose in life – to love you, protect you and care for you."

"Knowing you has changed me as well." said Cassie. "I'm more confident as well, but I do now and then have these moments when I hate just about everything and everyone. I have to escape."

"I hope you don't hate me, Cassie." said Sid.

"No, of course not, Sid. I love you far too much for that." said Cassie. "It's so wonderful that you love me enough to come all the way here to look for me. I can't imagine how much you must have missed me."

"I missed you alright." said Sid. "but the worst thing was not knowing where you'd gone, or what had happened to you. I was really worried about you. I love you Cassie - like, - really love you."

"In the depths of my heart I know you do, Sid." said Cassie. She clasped his hand and kissed his cheek. They embraced and exchanged kisses for a while before getting up from the bench and exploring the park further.

"It's really lovely here, but let's wander over to the Lincoln Center." said Sid. "We can find out if there is anything worth listening to in the next few days. When I was there a few days ago, I did see a poster for a concert that I think we would both enjoy and find very relaxing, but I'm not sure which day it is."

"Do you remember what is being played?" asked Cassie.

"I think it will be Mahler's third symphony." said Sid. "It's a long one, but it's very beautiful."

Sid and Cassie made their way to the Lincoln Center. They checked the programmes over the coming week and sure enough, the New York Philharmonic were going to play Mahler's third symphony on Thursday evening in the Avery Fisher Hall.

"What shifts are you working on Thursday and Friday, Cassie?" asked Sid.

"I'm on lunches on Thursday and dinners on Friday," said Cassie. "so we should be able to attend. Anyway, what is so special about it?"

"It takes in the whole world." said Sid "The first movement has many different moods and lots of marching. There is some sadness but it ends with a really joyous outburst. The third movement is quite lively, has a very wistful post horn solo and ends with a vision of heaven opening. The fifth is almost a child's view of heaven. The symphony ends with a long slow movement called 'What Love Tells Me.', which really expresses the kind of tranquil ecstasy I feel when I'm with you, Cass. If you enjoy film music, you'll really love it. My dad had it on couple of LP records, played by the New York Philharmonic Orchestra with Leonard Bernstein conducting. I love it and I'd love to hear it played live with you by my side."

"Wow! That would be so lovely." said Cassie. "It sounds as if it has music to match all my moods."

"Yes, it does." said Sid. "I think you will relate to it. Have you heard any music by Mahler before."

"I don't think they had any Mahler at the clinic." said Cassie.

"That surprises me." said Sid. "His music is so emotional and dramatic. It's good to let yourself be overwhelmed by it."

They bought two seats for the concert and made their way back to Times Square. When they got there, Cassie said that she would like a snack.

"We should find something round here." said Sid.

"We both had a big brunch this morning," said Cassie. "so I only want something light and a drink."

They walked down Seventh Avenue to Penn Central Station and decided to share a small pizza at Sbarro.

After eating, Sid and Cassie returned to Grand Street and walked slowly back from the Subway to Sid's apartment, looking at the Italian shops and restaurants. They removed their shoes and left them by the door.

Sid made coffee and they sat on the couch.

"That was such a lovely day." said Cassie. "I'm glad we had that talk in Central Park. I love you even more after that, and I now know you really totally love me."

I love you in so many ways, Cass." said Sid. "Some of them go so deep that they overwhelm me, which I think is at least partly why I took it so badly when you disappeared."

Cassie put her arms round Sid and kissed his cheek. She removed his beanie and put her hands inside the back of his t-shirt. She caressed his back. Sid responded by unzipping her dress and uncovering her beautifully skinny shoulders, which he caressed, and then he showered little kisses all over them. He unclipped her bra and explored her bare back with his fingertips. She removed his t-shirt and stood up to allow him to remove her dress and her bra. Sid now gently and completely stripped his beloved Cassie and looked with wonder and love at her slender naked body.

"Oh wow Cass!" he said. "You're stunning. You're so graceful. I love the way your body looks. Your shoulders are beautiful. Your tits are really adorable. Your rib cage is lovely. Your slender waist and midriff are delightful. Your fanny is perfect. I love your hips and those long smooth thighs, and I adore your dainty little feet."

"You do say such lovely things about me, Sid." said Cassie. "but I hate my thighs."

"I don't know why you keep saying that." said Sid. "They are really beautiful."

Sid took off his socks. Cassie then unzipped Sid's trousers and removed them. They embraced, kissed and caressed each other.

"Oh Cass!" said Sid. "Your skin is so beautiful to touch and caress – so smooth, soft and warm. I've waited so long for this. I do so love you."

"I've so missed touching and holding you as well, Sid." said Cassie. "I love exploring your body. You're so lovely."

Cassie started towards the bedroom. Sid followed her and planted a little kiss between her shoulder blades. She gave a little shiver of pleasure and turned round, kissed Sid and removed his briefs, which was a relief to him as they were confining his erection.

"Oh wow!" said Cassie. "You really do want me."

Cassie lay on the bed and Sid joined her. With considerable restraint, he explored the whole of her delightfully skinny body with his lips and fingers, until he sensed that she was ready to come while letting Cassie kiss and caress him all over his body. Then he made love to her gently but passionately causing her to have a climax. After they had made love, Sid softly caressed Cassie's body until he sensed she had fallen asleep. Then he went to sleep himself with one hand in contact with Cassie's beautiful naked body.


	6. A Serious Day

In the morning, Sid woke up first as he loved seeing Cassie coming to life from sleep. He got out of bed carefully so as not to wake her, showered, located both his and Cassie's clothes and got dressed. He made two cups of coffee, brought them into the bedroom and kissed Cassie's forehead.

Cassie stirred slightly and opened her eyes. She saw Sid sitting by the bed, smiling. "You seem to like seeing me waking up, Sid." said Cassie.

"Yes, I love it." said Sid. "It's so wonderful to see you stirring into life. You're so beautiful. Would you like some coffee?" Sid offered Cassie one of the cups.

"Oh, thank you so much." said Cassie. "I suppose I'd better get dressed as I'm on a full day today."

When she had finished her coffee, Cassie got out of bed and, while still naked, embraced and kissed Sid. He reacted by caressing the whole length of her back from her shoulders to her thighs. "I do so love you. Your body is so beautiful to touch." he said.

Cassie showered and dressed.

After they each had a bowl of cereal for breakfast, Sid walked with Cassie to Adam's apartment so that she could change into her working clothes, then to the Alias Restaurant as she was working a full day. She asked to see the manager and told him that she wanted to leave. She came back out to let Sid know that her last shift would be the lunch on Saturday, so he could book the flight back anytime after that.

"The restaurant is closed on Mondays," said Cassie. "so I've got the whole day off. Also, I'm on dinners on Tuesday and Wednesday, so I've got most of those days off as well. What would you like to do?"

"We could have a meal in Chinatown, then explore the Southern tip of Manhattan." said Sid. "I'll call for you at about 10 o'clock."

"I'd really love it if you spent the night with me." said Cassie. "If you meet me after my shift tonight, we can stay here overnight and start as soon as we're ready."

"That's an offer I can't refuse." said Sid. "I'll come in for a coffee at about a quarter to eleven this evening, then we can decide where to sleep."

"Right, then I'll see you here this evening, but I finish at ten thirty on a Sunday." said Cassie. "Come at quarter past ten. I'd better start my work. Love you! Bye."

Cassie embraced Sid and they exchanged kisses. Sid returned to Grand street to book the flight home at the internet café in the block next to his apartment.

He managed to find a flight to Bristol connecting at Amsterdam, which arrived in Bristol at ten to two on Monday afternoon.

After Sid had booked the flight, he investigated what was available to tourists in New York and found out about the New York pass. He ascertained that his plans for the next day would only cost $12 each in admission fees, so he only needed to get two day passes for Cassie and himself for Tuesday and Wednesday. He ordered these on line and arranged to collect them on Tuesday morning.

He called Tony.

"Hello Tony." said Sid. "How are things over there?"

"OK!" said Tony. "You enjoying the 'Big Apple'?"

"It's great, especially now I've found Cassie." said Sid. "We're having a marvellous time. Cassie's working today, so I'm doing some research on what to do while Cassie works out her notice at the diner. It's closed tomorrow and she's on evenings the next two days, so we're going to really enjoy what there is to see here."

"When are you coming home?" asked Tony.

"Cassie finishes at 4 pm on Saturday," said Sid. "so I've booked a flight to Bristol via Amsterdam leaving here on Sunday evening. We land at Bristol at ten to two next Monday afternoon."

Sid gave Tony full details of the flight number and airline (KLM), so he could look for it on the arrivals screens. He also said he would text the details to Tony.

"The duty free in Schipol Airport is supposed to be good." said Sid. "What would you like me to get you?"

"Since leaving college," said Tony. "I've developed a taste for single malt whisky, so something from the Western Isles would be welcome."

"I'll see what I can find." said Sid. "Anyway, I've got to plan our next three days and tell Grant that I will be leaving New York next Sunday. We're going to a symphony concert on Thursday evening and I expect Cassie will want to do some shopping while we're here."

"Sounds as if you're having an amazing time over there." said Tony. "Anyway, see you next Monday afternoon and don't forget my whisky. Bye!"

"Bye Tony!" said Sid. "See you next Monday."

Sid sent a text message to Tony giving the flight details. He found Grant to let him know that he had found Cassie working at the diner. He also told Grant that he would be leaving for home in just over a week.

Sid spent the rest of the day finding out what there was to see in New York. He had an early lunch at the Landmark Omelette and Pancake House. He went to Grand Central Station and obtained some more info about the sights and museums. He spent the rest of the day planning the next three days.

At about quarter to ten he set out for Alias Restaurant. He ordered a coffee and waited for Cassie to finish.

They met on the sidewalk outside the diner as before and went up to Adam's apartment.

"How was your day?" asked Sid.

"It was wonderful!" said Cassie. "Everyone was being so nice to me. A lot of the customers were even smiling. Perhaps it was because I was smiling. I'm so happy. The time flew past."

"You look really beautiful when you smile, Cass." said Sid. "When you look happy everybody else feels good."

Cassie asked what Sid had planned for Monday. Sid said that there was a diner that served very good breakfasts fairly near to his rooms on Grand St. It was also only a couple of blocks away from the entrance to Canal Street subway station. As they wanted to start early, they should spend the night at Sid's. Cassie agreed and collected what she would need for the next two days and they walked back to Sid's Grand St. apartment.

On the way there, Sid explained what he had planned for Monday.

"I think we should visit Liberty Island and Ellis Island as well as going across to Staten Island on the free ferry." said Sid. "We could also visit Ground Zero. Apparently, we can't visit Wall Street as the public gallery has been closed. We might spend some time in Battery Park. If it is another clear day, we should do the Staten Island ferry first."

"Why is that?" asked Cassie.

"It's because of another of Dad's old films, 'Working Girl'." said Sid. "The main character travels to work each morning using the ferry. The day she takes over from her boss is a really clear morning with a beautiful blue sky and the music is 'Let the River Run' by Carly Simon. It won't be quite the same without the twin towers of the World Trade Center, but the Manhattan skyline still looks quite good."

"You've turned into quite a film buff!" said Cassie. "I remember that scene as well from seeing it on television. I suppose it might have been one of the reasons I came over here. The film came out a year before I was born."

They spent another very pleasant night in each others' arms in Sid's apartment. Again Sid was the first to wake so that he could once again enjoy the sight of his lovely Cassie waking from sleep.

At about 8 o'clock, Sid and Cassie walked to the Landmark Omelette and Pancake House where they both enjoyed ham, eggs and fries with toast and tea. Sid had fried eggs, sunny side up while Cassie's were scrambled.

"How did you find this place?" asked Cassie.

"After I left you yesterday morning and booked the flight," said Sid. "I took a stroll along Grand Street beyond Nyonya. I came across this place and looked at the menu. I liked what I saw, so I had lunch here. The food is good and it's quite cheap."

Suitably fortified, Sid and Cassie used the subway to reach South Ferry and sailed across to Staten Island. It was another of those crystal clear days with the sun shining down from a clear blue sky. On the return trip, they both remembered the film and couldn't get 'Let the River Run' out of their heads for most of the rest of the day.

After they returned to the ferry terminal, they went to Battery Park and found a bench where they could see the somewhat battered globe sculpture that used to stand outside the World Trade Center.

"When the Ground Zero site was cleared," said Cassie. "They found this and set it up here as a 9/11 memorial. It's a little bit of the site that survived."

"It's surprising that it survived at all." said Sid. "Let's sit here for a few minutes."

"It's such a peaceful place on the edge of a frantic city." said Cassie. "I did actually come down here a couple of weeks ago, but the weather wasn't as good as today. Also it's so much nicer being here with you, Sid."

"Thank you Cass." said Sid.

They sat contemplating the globe for a while before locating the ferry to Ellis and Liberty Islands, going to Ellis Island first. Sid commented that the USA was a nation of immigrants with the original native population reduced to a tiny minority. They visited the old immigrant processing buildings before taking the boat to Liberty Island. Deciding that the queue to climb the statue was too long, Sid and Cassie returned to the South Ferry Terminal on Manhattan Island.

After touring the Islands, they walked to Ground Zero, the site of the World Trade Center.

"This is one of the saddest places in the City." observed Cassie. "Nearly 3,000 people died here that morning. It makes me want to cry just standing here and thinking about it."

"I know how you feel." said Sid. "There's an atmosphere about this place. It makes me feel very sad as well."

Sid was standing behind Cassie and put his arms round her waist and held her gently to reassure her as he didn't want her to actually start crying. She responded by turning round to face him, embracing him and resting her head on his shoulder. They stood like this for about five minutes thinking about the loss of life on 9/11 and in London four years later. Sid caressed Cassie's shoulders and back to reassure and comfort her. They walked slowly back towards Chinatown, feeling rather melancholy.

"I think we need cheering up." said Sid as they reached Canal Street. "This has been quite a serious day. I suggest a meal. Food often cheers me up. What would you like; Chinese or Italian?"

"Actually, I'd like a hamburger." said Cassie.

"You're in luck." said Sid. "The best McDonalds in New York is in Chinatown. I think it must be the one in Canal Street, only a couple of blocks away from here."

"How do you know that it's the best McDonalds?" said Cassie.

"It was mentioned in that film: 'Supersize Me'." said Sid. The one where Morgan Spurlock only ate McDonalds food for a month and had to eat a supersize meal every time he was offered one. Do you still want a burger?"

"Yes." Said Cassie. "The occasional one shouldn't do any harm."

At McDonalds, Sid had a large Quarter Pounder meal and Cassie had a Big Mac by itself. They shared the large fries and the Coke.

"I think we've had quite a sad day today as well." said Cassie. "I think you felt the same way as me at Ground Zero, but it was so lovely when you held me while I was there. You're so reassuring, Sid."

"I know how you felt." said Sid. "You felt you wanted to cry, so did I. I think we really need to do something to make us happier."

"How about a film?" asked Cassie. "There must be a cinema in this part of the city. Anyway, Times Square is only a subway ride away."

"What kind of film would you want to watch, Cass?" asked Sid. "I think 'The Dark Knight' is still showing in a few places, but I'll leave the choice to you."

"I know you like Batman movies, Sid," said Cassie. "but I found that one quite depressing. I suggest that we see something really cheerful like 'Wall-E' or 'High School Musical 3'."

After the meal, they located a cinema and watched 'High School Musical 3'.

After the film, they returned to Sid's apartment, feeling a lot more cheerful. Both Cassie and Sid kicked off their shoes.

"Are you feeling happier after that, Cass?" asked Sid.

"Yes, Sid." said Cassie. "That movie was just what I needed to banish the sadness of the afternoon. Thank you."

Sid made coffee and they settled down on the couch and started to think about the next day.

"There's a Place I'd like to take you tomorrow." said Cassie. "I went there last week and I think you might enjoy it."

"What is it?" asked Sid

"It's a ship." said Cassie. "It's one of the aircraft carriers America built during the Second World War. It's the USS Intrepid. After that, It's your choice."

"Well," said Sid. "after the carrier, we could go on a tour of the Lincoln Center, then find a take-away snack lunch and eat it in Central Park. After lunch, we could look at some pictures in the Metropolitan Art Gallery and the Guggenneim.

"OK!" said Cassie. "That's what we'll do."

"We'll have to start early" said Sid. "as I have to collect a couple of two day 'New York Passes' from near Times Square before we go to any of the attractions."

They finished their coffee.

"Cassie." said Sid. "How much do you love me?"

Cassie replied: "More than I could ever say, Sid. Now we're back together, I'm loving you more and more each day. It's so lovely being in your arms. I used to be shy about my body, but I now really love it when you undress me. It means we really want each other."

Sid embraced Cassie, kissed her and gently removed her t-shirt and bra so that he could caress the whole of her upper body. She did the same to Sid. They stood up, embraced and stripped each other completely before going into the bedroom and once again expressed their overwhelming love for each other in bed. Cassie enjoyed another orgasm after which she felt totally relaxed as she went to sleep in Sid's loving arms. As before, Sid had gently caressed his beautiful Cassie's slender body until she was asleep.


	7. Round the Island

Sid and Cassie slept peacefully in each others' arms till morning. Instead of getting up before Cassie woke up, Sid kissed Cassie's forehead before getting out of bed. He watched her wake up and gently caressed her naked body.

"Love you so much Cass." said Sid. "You're so special, so beautiful. You mean everything to me."

"Oh wow! Sid." said Cassie. "That's such a lovely thing to say to me first thing in the morning. I love you too."

Sid showered and dressed first and made coffee for both Cassie and himself. He returned to the bedroom with Cassie's wake-up coffee.

Cassie was sitting naked on the edge of the bed. Sid sat down next to her and gave her a cup of coffee.

"Your body is so perfectly formed." Said Sid as he put his arm across her shoulders and caressed her slender back while drinking his coffee.

"Wow! Sid." said Cassie. "That's another lovely thing to say about me, but I'm not that perfect."

"You are perfect, Cass." said Sid. "Perfect for me. That's why I love you so much. Anyway how would you like to start the day."

Cassie said: "I'd like a real American breakfast today, Sid. What do you suggest?"

"We'll go to the diner we used yesterday morning." said Sid. "What we had yesterday was the closest thing to an English breakfast. Today you could try pancakes with syrup. That should be American enough."

Cassie showered, dressed and picked up her shoulder bag. It was just before 8 o'clock.

Again, Sid and Cassie started out for the Landmark for breakfast. Cassie had pancakes with ham while Sid opted for the turkey omelette.

"I'm really so very happy now." said Sid, smiling.

"Apart from finding me, why is that?" asked Cassie.

"You're eating normally." said Sid. "You loved yesterday's breakfast and you really enjoyed our Malaysian brunch on Saturday and you're certainly tucking in to those pancakes."

"It's because I'm with you." said Cassie. "When you're with me, I feel secure and feel that I have a future. Anyway, thanks to your guidance, I'm beginning to appreciate different kinds of food. This American breakfast is a new adventure in flavours. I know it's a lot of Calories, but what we've planned for today doesn't leave much time for much more than a snack at lunchtime, so we need a big breakfast."

"They do say," said Sid. "that the best way to eat if you want to stay slim is to have a large breakfast, a medium sized lunch and a small dinner. That way the energy in your breakfast is used straight away and doesn't get converted to fat. The other two meals merely keep you going."

"This is certainly a large breakfast, but wow, it does taste lovely." said Cassie.

After breakfast, they walked to Canal Street subway station. It was yet another sunny day.

Since they had to collect their New York Passes from near Times Square, they went there first. After they had collected their passes, Sid and Cassie caught a bus down 42nd Street to the Hudson River. Cassie caught sight of the Circle Line Cruise pier opposite 42nd Street.

"Let's go to the Circle Line Cruise pier." said Cassie. "It's just over there. We can see what cruises are available."

They went to the pier and ascertained the times of the various cruises

"Instead of visiting the museums today," said Cassie. "what about going on the cruise right round Manhattan Island? It's nice and sunny, so it would be a pity to spend it indoors looking at pictures. In fact, there's a cruise at 10 o'clock, so we could go on this first."

"I had thought about doing that tomorrow," said Sid. "but since it starts from here, it does make sense to do it today. Good suggestion! Thank you, Cass. Let's go"

Sid and Cassie booked the 3 hour circuit of the island and boarded the boat. They sailed right round Manhattan Island taking in the sights, seeing four of the five boroughs and enjoying each others' company.

"Say goodbye to her." said Sid. "This is the last time we'll see the Statue of Liberty before we leave New York."

Sid and Cassie bade their farewell to the Statue of Liberty as the boat sailed round the southern tip of Manhattan and entered the East River. In the distance behind them, they could see the Verrazano Narrows Bridge beyond Governor's Island. Ahead of them lay the two great bridges between Brooklyn and Manhattan.

"I've seen both these bridges from their sidewalks, but it's interesting to see them from underneath." said Cassie. "They look so high from down here."

"It's only 135 ft above the water." said Sid. "The bridge at Clifton is 245 feet over the river. But this one is a lot bigger. It carries a bigger road. The next one is the same height."

They embraced and kissed each other as they passed under the Williamsburg Bridge. Cassie commented that this bridge was part of her favourite run as it began quite close to her apartment.

The circle line boat passed the United Nations building and Sid commented that it was not often viewed from this side.

They passed the power station on the Brooklyn side of the East River before continuing around the Island with the Bronx on their right, eventually rejoining the Hudson River.

Towards the end of the cruise, they passed the stern of the USS Intrepid.

"That's where we're going next." said Cassie. "You took me to the Empire State Building, so I'm taking you round that ship."

"We do seem to have spent a lot of our sightseeing time in boats of various kinds." said Sid as they disembarked from the ship.

"Yes we have," said Cassie. "but the next ship won't take us anywhere."

After the river cruise, Sid and Cassie walked along the quayside up to the USS Intrepid, getting there at about half past one.

"It's huge." said Sid as the bow of USS Intrepid towered over them. "It makes the 'Great Britain' look like a small boat."

"It is big," said Cassie. "but wait until you see the model of this one compared with a Nimitz class carrier. That's in a corner of the hangar deck."

They boarded the Intrepid and spent quite a time looking at the aircraft on the flight deck. Sid was quite impressed by the Lockheed Blackbird, but preferred the look of some of the slower aircraft.

"There is an old saying about aircraft." said Sid. "It says 'If she looks right, she is right.'. I think it applies to girls as well. You certainly look right." Sid embraced Cassie and kissed her under the wing of the SR-71. "You look right, so you must be right for me, Cass. It's a bonus that you are really very beautiful."

"Oh wow, Sid." said Cassie. "Thank you. You really are nice to me and say the sweetest things, but I don't think I'm that lovely."

After kissing under the Blackbird's wing, they walked slowly round the Tomcat parked behind it.

"Forget Tom Cruise, this aircraft was the real star of 'Top Gun'." said Sid.

"It's bigger than I expected." said Cassie. "I always thought fighter planes were quite small."

"That was part of the point of the Top Gun flying school." said Sid. "The crews were learning to use these large, powerful aircraft in combat against smaller more nimble opposition, such as fighters similar to the Corsair."

After they had looked at all the planes up on the flight deck, Sid and Cassie descended to the hangar deck to look at the aircraft, missiles and models down there. Cassie showed Sid the model of the Intrepid's flight deck alongside that of USS Nimitz to the same scale.

"You mentioning the Nimitz reminded me of another of my dad's old films." said Sid. "I think it was called 'The Final Countdown'. It was another film with the Tomcat as the real star. The Nimitz was caught in a time warp and ended up off Hawaii on the eve of Pearl Harbour. It was a bit like a feature length 'Star Trek' episode."

When they had explored the hangar deck, they left the aircraft carrier and went over to the other side of the pier and looked round the Concorde airliner.

"When I visited this last week," said Cassie. "I really wished it could fly me home to you. I really did miss you."

"What you didn't know then," said Sid. "was that I was already in New York looking for you."

"As you know, I did see you in Central Park one afternoon, but thought I had imagined you." said Cassie.

After the Concorde, they had a brief look round the confined quarters of the submarine USS Drum which also formed part of the museum. After leaving the submarine, they left the pier and caught a bus back to Times Square. It was now about 4 o'clock. It was too late to join a tour of the Lincoln Center, so Sid's thoughts turned to food as neither of them had eaten anything since they had left the Landmark at about half past eight that morning.

"I don't know about you, Cass," said Sid. "but I'm beginning to feel hungry."

"When I was eating our American breakfast I did mention that we might not have much time for food." said Cassie. "I was right. We've only got a couple of hours before I start work this evening, so I suggest we go down to Grand Street and eat there."

"What about looking for something nearer your diner?" said Sid. "There must be something there."

Sid and Cassie walked to Sixth Avenue and caught a subway train to Delancey Street, emerging from the subway at about a quarter to five. After a few minutes they found a small diner and enjoyed a snack dinner there.

"I think we'll try breakfast here tomorrow." said Sid as he looked at the menu. "This looks good."

They each had a BLT sandwich and a can of cola.

Sid walked Cassie to Clinton Street and waited in the apartment while she got ready for work.

"What time do you finish tonight?" asked Sid.

"Eleven o'clock." said Cassie. "So if you come in here at about ten thirty for a coffee, we'll spend the night here. Tomorrow we can go to the diner in Delancey Street for breakfast. What was it called?"

"I think it was the Olympic Restaurant." said Sid. "Tomorrow, we'll visit the two major galleries on the East side of Central Park. I'll check their opening times. I think the Metropolitan Museum may open as early as nine thirty. Anyway, you look as if you're ready. Let's go downstairs."

Sid escorted Cassie down to the Alias Restaurant, kissed her and promised to return at the end of her shift.

"Bye sweetness! See you later! Love you!" he said as they parted company. Cassie smiled and waved him goodbye.

Sid returned to the Grand Street apartment and looked at the literature he had collected at Grand Central Station. He found that the Metropolitan Museum did open at 09:30, half an hour earlier than the Guggenheim. Just after ten o'clock, he set out for Cassie's diner. On the way out he encountered Grant.

"Hello Sidney." said Grant. "I don't know how you've done it, but you've really transformed Cassie. I had dinner with a friend at the Alias Restaurant about an hour ago. She's looking really happy, smiling all the time and when she smiles, she's really very beautiful! You're a very lucky guy, Sidney. I'm not surprised you came all that way here to look for her."

"I'm feeling a lot happier as well now I'm back with her." said Sid. "I feel complete again."

"I was right when I said that she must mean a lot to you." said Grant. "I think you must mean a lot to her."

"I like to think so." said Sid. "Anyway, I'm on my way to meet her after her shift. We're going to visit a couple of art galleries tomorrow, the Metropolitan and the Guggenheim. On Thursday night we're going to a symphony concert at the Lincoln Center."

"You certainly seem to be making the most of New York while you're here." said Grant. "I'd better let you go to see your love. Enjoy life while you're both still young."

"I intend to! Bye!" said Sid. He returned to the diner, had his coffee and met Cassie after her shift.

"Let's go upstairs." Said Cassie. "I liked the look of the diner we visited round the corner from here this afternoon. You did check that they do breakfasts, I suppose."

"Of course." said Sid. "What caught my eye were the 3 egg omelettes. Other than that, they seem to have a similar selection to the Landmark."

"Did you check what time the galleries open tomorrow?" Cassie asked.

"Yes." said Sid. The Metropolitan Museum opens at half past nine and the Guggenheim opens at ten, so we can leave here at about quarter past eight."

Cassie made some hot chocolate.

"I thought you'd like a change from coffee." she said as she gave Sid one of the cups.

"Thank you Cass." said Sid. "That's a very welcome change. It's warm, sweet and soothing - like you."

"Oh Sid." said Cassie. "You always seem to be finding opportunities to say nice things about me."

"I know." said Sid. "I'm trying to get you to feel better about yourself. You put yourself down too often. You're a very very beautiful girl. I'm not only referring to your appearance. You're loving, compassionate, gentle, sensitive and understanding. I don't think you realise just how lovely a person you are."

"Wow Sid!" exclaimed Cassie. "I know you think I'm all those things, but I'm only an ordinary girl with a lot of problems."

"Which I hope I'm helping you to overcome." said Sid completing Cassie's sentence. "You've started eating properly. Your lovely smiling face tells me you're really happy. I'm not the only guy who thinks you're really beautiful."

"Who else thinks that?" asked Cassie.

"Grant was in the diner earlier this evening." said Sid. "I met him on the stairs on my way out of the Grand Street apartment. He commented that you were smiling a lot and said that you were really a very beautiful girl."

"My boss said I looked a lot prettier this week." said Cassie. "He said something nice must have happened to me."

"Well then." said Sid. There's another outside opinion. Sometime you'll start to realise just how lovely you are."

"Sid." said Cassie, changing the subject. "What do you think I should wear to the Concert on Thursday?"

"What were you thinking of wearing?" asked Sid.

One of the two dresses I grabbed when I ran from Bristol was my sleeveless gold striped dress." said Cassie. "That's the one I was wearing when I first met you. It is rather low cut at the back, but I like it. How about that one?"

"Oh my sweet Cassie." said Sid. "You obviously don't need my advice, because that one would be so perfect. It looks really good on you and it shows off your gorgeous back. You'll look fantastic. I'll have to think what I'll be wearing to match you. We can't have you looking a million dollars and me looking scruffy."

"I don't think I could ever look a million dollars." said Cassie.

"There you go again!" said Sid. "Putting yourself down. You are lovely enough to look a million dollars wearing a bedsheet. That gold dress suits you perfectly. You won't look out of place at the concert. You wouldn't look out of place at the opera."

"Thank you Sid." said Cassie "Have you brought your dark brown roll neck shirt, because that, with a pair of dark trousers, not jeans, would look OK. Also, I think you'd look better without the beanie."

"Point taken about the beanie!" said Sid. "I'll see if I've brought the shirt."

Just then Sid's watch beeped for midnight.

"Let's go to bed." said Cassie. "It's midnight and, with our sightseeing, I've got another long day tomorrow."

Sid and Cassie stripped to their underwear and lay together as before with Sid behind Cassie holding her and gently stroking her midriff. They didn't have sex as they were both quite tired after their day of sightseeing. Sleep came quickly and they slumbered peacefully till morning.


	8. A Cultural Day

Sid again got out of bed first and once again enjoyed the delightful experience of waking Cassie from sleep with a cup of coffee. He kissed her forehead and watched her come to life.

"Morning beautiful." said Sid. "Here's your wake-up call."

"Oh, morning Sid." said Cassie. "Thank you. What kind of day is it going to be?"

Sid opened the blinds. The sky was grey, but it was dry.

"It's a bit dull today." said Sid. "It's not raining now, but the road is wet, so it rained in the night."

"Perfect for being indoors looking at pictures." said Cassie. "I'm glad we went on the cruise yesterday."

Cassie showered and dressed then walked with Sid to the Olympic Restaurant.

Sid chose the Olympic Omelette while Cassie opted for two scrambled eggs with sausages.

After breakfast, Sid and Cassie took the Subway, emerging at 86th Street station. They spent the next three and a half hours having a stroll round first the Metropolitan Museum of art and then the Guggenheim museum.

"This gallery was featured in 'Men in Black' when the Will Smith character ran all the way up this spiral to the top of the building to intercept what turned out to be an alien." said Sid.

"We won't be running up here that quickly." said Cassie. "but it is an amazing building."

After leaving the Guggenheim Museum, Sid and Cassie made their way across Central Park towards the Lincoln Center, taking about an hour to reach it. When they got there, they found that the next tour was at 2:30 pm.

Sid and Cassie joined the tour and were taken through the various parts of the complex. As they visited the Avery Fisher hall, there was a rehearsal taking place – the finale of the Mahler. Cassie put an arm round Sid's waist and cuddled him as they left the hall. As the group paused outside the auditorium, Sid and Cassie embraced. The guide commented that the music had obviously put them into a romantic mood.

"That was such incredibly beautiful music we heard in there." said Cassie.

"We'll hear the whole piece tomorrow night." said Sid. "What you heard in there was part of the last movement. It's called 'What Love Tells me'."

"I think tomorrow evening is going to be so romantic." said Cassie.

"I certainly hope so." said Sid as the tour moved on towards the Metropolitan Opera House. As they toured backstage and saw the scenery, the guide described the plots of the two operas being performed at the time they were visiting the opera house; Madame Butterfly and Otello.

Cassie asked: "Aren't there any operas with a happy ending. They all seem to end with someone dying."

"The Magic Flute ends happily." said the Guide. "Both pairs of lovers finish together."

When Sid and Cassie left the Lincoln Center after the tour, the sky had cleared and the weather was bright.

"Since the weather has cleared, there is another viewing gallery I would like you to see." said Cassie.

"Where is that?" asked Sid.

"It's at the Rockefeller Center." said Cassie. "We can get there quite quickly by subway."

"You seem to be able to find your way round this place like a native." said Sid.

"That's because I've been here a bit longer than you." said Cassie.

Half an hour later they were ascending the elevator to the 'Top of the Rock' observation deck. They went right up to the open air viewing gallery on the 70th floor. Looking towards Central Park, they could see where they had been earlier in the day. The weather was even clearer than it had been when Sid took Cassie to the Empire State Building, so they could see all the bridges linking Manhattan to New Jersey and the other New York boroughs. In the far distance to the South they could see the great Verrazano Narrows suspension Bridge between Brooklyn and Staten Island. In the far distance to the East, planes could be seen taking off from JFK Airport.

"In about five days, we'll be on one of those planes." said Sid. "Are you looking forward to that?"

"Of course I am." said Cassie. "It'll be nice to be back home in Bristol."

The moved round to the North side of the deck.

"Just down there in Central Park is where we nearly met each other last week." said Cassie. "That would have been so lovely."

"Yes." said Sid. "If you had run after me or I had looked round, we could already be home."

After they had viewed New York from all sides of the Rockefeller Center, they came down again and bought a sandwich and a fruit smoothie each from the Cosi Sandwich Bar before taking the subway train back to Delancey Street. As they had already snacked, Sid and Cassie went straight back to the apartment in Clinton Street. As on the previous evening, Sid arranged to meet Cassie at the end of her shift.

"Bye my love." said Sid as he departed. "See you later."

"Bye dear Sidney." said Cassie as she gave Sid one of her brightest smiles. Sid left Clinton Street with a warm feeling.

After leaving Cassie, Sid found a local cinema showing 'The Dark Knight' and really enjoyed it. He did, however come to the conclusion that it was a film best watched when in a happy mood. It would not have lifted their gloom on Monday evening.

Near the end of Cassie's shift, Sid returned to the diner and, as on the previous night, ordered a coffee before they went up to the apartment.

"I've just realised, Cassie." said Sid. "After tonight, we're only going to spend one more night in this apartment."

"How is that?" asked Cassie.

"I expect we'll go back to Grand Street after the concert." said Sid. "That leaves Friday night. On Saturday night, we'll be at Grand Street, then we fly home."

"I suppose I should be getting my things together then." said Cassie. "Have you checked whether you brought your rollneck shirt."

"I haven't been back to Grand Street since we discussed what to wear at the concert." said Sid. "This evening, I found a local cinema showing 'The Dark Knight', so I watched that. You were right, it was a good film, but it wouldn't have cheered us up on Monday. I'll check for the shirt when I go to the apartment tomorrow morning. If I haven't got it, I suppose I'd better buy one. I'm going uptown tomorrow lunchtime anyway."

"Incidentally, Sid," said Cassie. "you're paying for all our sightseeing and meals. Where has the money come from."

"I was saving up for what was going to be a surprise holiday for the two of us." said Sid. "The idea was to take you somewhere really nice and be able to spend lots of time alone with you, so that we could really get to know each other."

"That's good," said Cassie. "because we're having that holiday now. We're certainly getting to know each other very well and New York's a lot nicer now you've found me. Anyway, I'm quite tired with all the walking around art galleries and my evening shift, so let's go to bed."

Sid and Cassie slept together again, but did not make love on this occasion. Cassie found that she did sleep a lot better when she lay with Sid. She found his presence and his gentle arms relaxing and reassuring.

Sid, for his part felt really happy and, at the same time totally calm with Cassie sleeping peacefully in his arms. Ecstatic tranquillity! Once Cassie was sleeping, Sid gave in to slumber and they both slept peacefully till morning.


	9. What Love Tells Me

After Sid got up on Thursday morning, he made breakfast: muesli, buttered toast and coffee for Cassie and himself before waking his love. He also 'borrowed' a ring from Cassie's dressing table.

"Morning my lovely." said Sid as he brought their breakfast in from the kitchen.

"Oh morning Sid." said Cassie drowsily. "That's nice of you. I see you found the muesli."

"I felt we ought to have some breakfast here before the day starts." said Sid. "Our next meal is likely to be our pre-concert dinner. Where would you like to go for that. I was thinking of the Malaysian in Grand Street."

"I do like that one, but it does depend on the time." said Cassie. "I'll take about half an hour to get ready, then we have to walk to the restaurant."

After breakfast, Cassie showered and got ready for work. Sid walked with her to the diner and, after kissing her goodbye, returned to the apartment in Grand Street. He found that he only had jeans and t-shirts, so he would have to obtain some more suitable clothes for the concert. Since he was intending to explore the shops anyway, this was no inconvenience.

Sid went up towards Herald Square to buy what he would require. He started by having a look round Macy's before buying a pair of dark trousers and top at the nearby Old Navy store. He realised that, after all his walking around New York, his shoes were on the point of falling apart. He found a branch of Foot Locker and bought a comfortable pair of black trainers. He also visited a jewellery store.

All this took him till two o'clock to complete his shopping and he returned to Grand Street, showered, changed into the clothes he would be wearing at the concert and went back to Clinton Street.

At about half past three, he arrived at the Alias Restaurant and ordered a coffee. He was served by Cassie. She had arranged to be able to finish her shift right on 4 o'clock.

At four o'clock, Sid and Cassie left the restaurant and went up to the apartment Cassie was using. Sid returned the ring to the dressing table while Cassie showered, then he sat down and read a magazine while waiting for her to get ready.

Cassie emerged from the bedroom at about half past four. She was wearing her gold dress and carrying her black cardigan.

"What do you think, Sid?" asked Cassie. Sid looked up. Cassie gave a twirl.

"Wow!" said Sid. "You look really beautiful; a vision in gold. I like the way you've done your hair, but then that's always lovely."

"Thank you Sid." said Cassie. "Are you ready to go."

"Of course." said Sid. "I got ready before I left Grand Street, so we can go straight to the restaurant."

It was a very mild afternoon, so Cassie picked up her shoulder bag and put her black cardigan into it. They walked back to Grand Street and found a table at Nyonya.

"We don't want to be too full after this." said Cassie. "It's late in the day and we did have breakfast, so I suggest we have a portion of Roti Cenai and follow it by sharing some of those spicy noodles you had on your first visit."

"I'll go for that." said Sid. If we're still hungry, we can have a dessert."

"Good idea." said Cassie. We're ready to order."

They ordered the starter and main course; one portion of each to share. Sid felt that he wanted something less sweet to drink than lychee. The waiter suggested either longan or rambutan. Sid ordered rambutan and Cassie had an iced longan drink.

After they had shared a portion of Roti Cenai, they shared some Chow Kueh Teow. This was a first for Cassie. Sid had introduced her to another interesting flavour. She loved it.

"The food here is so lovely." said Cassie. "I wish we had something like this in Bristol."

"I'm pleased you said that." said Sid. "It means that you're looking forward to going home as well as enjoying your food."

"I am, now you're with me, Sid." said Cassie. "I love you." Sid kissed Cassie's cheek.

"I'm so happy I've found you." said Sid. "It's really lovely being with you again. Life feels good. You're so wonderful to hold and touch."

They finished their meal with profiteroles and made their way to the subway station. They arrived at the Lincoln Center at about twenty past seven. They prepared for a long concert and bought a programme.

Shortly before the concert, they sat down in their seats and waited for the orchestra to come on to the platform. Soon, the members of the New York Philharmonic Orchestra filed onto the platform and took their places.

The leader of the orchestra took his seat on the front desk of the first violins. The conductor entered. He raised his baton.

The music started with a confident marching theme on the horns. Cassie smiled and held Sid's hand. She exhibited various facial expressions through the progress of the music. She really seemed to relate to the alternating periods of sadness and elation in the movement. The joyous ending of the first movement produced one of her most radiant smiles. She kissed Sid's cheek. Sid smiled back.

She smiled serenely through most of the gentle second movement: 'What the flowers of the forest tell me'.

During the livelier third movement Cassie experienced a range of emotions. At one point during the off stage post horn solo, she produced a tissue and wiped away a tear. Sid put his arm across her shoulders and cuddled her. The transcendent ending of the movement produced another lovely smile from Cassie. She once again kissed Sid on the cheek. Sid felt a really warm feeling inside as he knew that Cassie was really experiencing and enjoying the music.

Cassie held Sid's hand throughout the solemn fourth movement. She smiled during some of the more glowing orchestral passages and towards the end of the movement.

She really loved the short choral fifth movement, smiling radiantly all through it.

As the finale began, Sid put his arm across Cassie's shoulders and caressed her right arm. She reciprocated. She held Sid's left hand with her right. They breathed together with the music and felt both the tranquillity and ecstasy of this long beautiful slow movement: 'What Love Tells Me'. As the symphony drew to a close, Sid and Cassie embraced each other in the ecstasy of their deep mutual love before applauding.

"Oh Sid!" said Cassie as they left the auditorium. "That was really heavenly. I really related to that music. It was the most beautiful symphony I've ever heard. Thank you so much."

"I knew you'd love it." said Sid. "When I saw it advertised, I hoped I'd find you in time to take you to the concert."

Since the evening was cooling, Cassie produced her black cardigan from her shoulder bag and put it on.

Sid and Cassie walked slowly arm in arm to the Lincoln Center subway station, stopping now and again to embrace and kiss. They travelled to Grand Street and again walked slowly to the apartment, embracing and kissing frequently, arriving at about a quarter to eleven. They were still in a state of amorous ecstasy after the concert.

They both took their shoes off. Sid removed his socks as well. Cassie took off her cardigan and made herself at home on the couch while Sid made coffee. Sid gave her a cup and sat on her right.

"That was such a great evening." said Cassie. "After all that wonderful music, I have such an overwhelming feeling of love."

"I feel the same way." said Sid. "I've got this fantastic warm feeling inside."

"That's because I love you." said Cassie. "You're always so gentle with me."

"I do really love and care about you." said Sid. "In that dress, you are really my golden girl. You're so amazingly beautiful."

"Thank you Sid." said Cassie.

After they had finished their coffee, Sid caressed Cassie's back and kissed her cheek. He then let his hand gently caress her left shoulder sliding her dress off it. He leant across her and kissed it, helping that side of her dress to fall down her arm. Cassie withdrew her arm from the dress and embraced Sid. He caressed the whole of her back and slid the dress off Cassie's other shoulder. Cassie freed the dress from her right arm and once again embraced Sid. She removed his top and stroked his back. Sid located the short zip on Cassie's dress and slid it down. He held her gently and explored her back and her sides with his fingertips, really enjoying the feel of her beautifully smooth skin. As they stood up, embraced and kissed properly, Cassie's dress fell to the floor and she stepped out of it.

"Wow, Cass!" said Sid. "You weren't wearing much under that dress."

"It's so low cut at the back, I have to be nearly naked under it." said Cassie. "But I do feel lovely when I wear it."

"and you look lovely." said Sid. "Your body is so perfect that you look even lovelier without it. You're really gorgeous."

"Thank you again, Sid." said Cassie as she unfastened Sid's trousers. "You're beginning to persuade me that I do actually look good naked."

"You do, Cass. You do." said Sid as he stepped out of his trousers.

They stood for a while with their arms round each other caressing each others' backs and kissing each other. As Sid showered little kisses all over Cassie's shoulders, his hands slid down past her hips, taking her briefs down to her thighs. They fell to the floor and she stepped out of them. She did the same to Sid. Sid and Cassie continued kissing and caressing each other, both of them now completely naked. Sid always loved to completely undress Cassie before making love to her because her body was so beautiful.

They disengaged their mutual embrace and Cassie started to go towards the bedroom. Sid again kissed Cassie's back, giving her the usual little surge of pleasure. He put his arms round her and caressed her delightful little breasts. He planted little kisses all over her shoulders and upper back. Cassie sat on the edge of the bed and Sid sat next to her after donning a condom. He embraced her with his left arm while sliding his right hand up her thighs from her knees to her perfect shaved fanny, which he gently explored and stimulated.

Cassie leaned back taking Sid down with her onto the bed. Sid let his lips and fingertips explore the whole of her beautiful slender body while Cassie did the same to Sid.

They once again made love, this time with great passion and deep mutual affection as they were still feeling the emotional effects of the music. Cassie enjoyed another really thrilling orgasm, after which she slowly calmed down to a serene sleep, helped by Sid's loving kisses and caresses. They slept together peacefully in each others' arms till morning.


	10. Shopping and Recollections

After a really restful and serene sleep, it was Sid who woke up first as was usual. He carefully got out of bed so as not to wake Cassie, went into the kitchen, still naked, made two cups of coffee and returned to the bedroom. He placed them on the bedside table. He regarded the beauty of the sleeping Cassie with wonder and overwhelming love, then carefully got back into bed and kissed her on the forehead. Her eyes opened. He kissed her again.

"Oh morning Sid." said Cassie. "Am I still dreaming? Last night was so perfect. Heavenly music and a night of love."

"followed by the wonderful sight of those beautiful brown eyes opening to greet a new day." said Sid. "No, you're not dreaming. This is real, I'm in love with you and you're breathtaking. Have some coffee."

"Oh Sid!" said Cassie. "You're amazing. You must have got up and got back into bed without waking me. Then you give me kisses and coffee."

"That's because I love seeing you waking up." said Sid. "You're my sleeping beauty, my fairy tale princess – to be awakened with a loving kiss."

"Oh wow Sid!" said Cassie. "That's a little over the top, but you must love me a lot to feel that way."

"I do, Cass. I really do." said Sid. "More than I can say."

Sid and Cassie enjoyed their coffee before getting out of bed. Cassie showered first and emerged from the bathroom wearing a t-shirt and a printed skirt.

"Wow Cass." said Sid. "You've changed into your normal day clothes. Where were they?"

"I can carry a lot in my shoulder bag." said Cassie. "Anyway, when you're ready, we can go for breakfast. Then, if you don't mind, I'd like to do some shopping. Don't worry. I'm quite decisive when I buy things, because I know what I want. I still remember Jal telling me about her trip with you to get a dress for her music competition a couple of years ago."

"Yes, Cass." said Sid. "That was a nightmare. It didn't help that she was colour blind."

"You were really stressed." said Cassie. "Shopping with me won't be anything like that. You might even enjoy it."

"I really hope so." said Sid. "Anyway, you mentioned breakfast. Where would you like to go for that?"

"I think we should go to the one where I had pancakes on Tuesday morning." said Cassie. "There's a good selection there and I know a cooked breakfast seems to put you into a good mood."

"You seem to know what makes me happy." said Sid.

"That's because I love you, Sid." said Cassie.

Sid showered and dressed. Then they went to the Landmark Omelette and pancake house for breakfast. Cassie ordered eggs, over easy with a Virginia ham steak while Sid had pancakes with bacon.

After breakfast, they went to Canal Street subway station and boarded a northbound train.

"Don't look so worried, Sid." said Cassie. "I shop quickly and won't stress you out. It should be finished before lunchtime."

They got out of the subway train at Penn Central Station and toured the shops in the area round 34th street and Herald Square. Cassie spent some time looking round Macy's before visiting some of the smaller shops. As she had promised, she decided quite quickly what she wanted. She mainly bought skirts, trousers and underwear. She also bought a couple of quite glamorous tops, a halter neck party dress and some accessories for her hair.

Finally, after finding a luggage store and buying two suitcases, Sid took Cassie to the Old Navy store where he had bought his top and trousers on Thursday.

"That wasn't too bad was it?" said Cassie.

"No." said Sid. "You don't waste any time choosing things. You seem to know what you want when you walk in through the shop door. Shopping with you isn't stressful at all, although it did take longer than you said."

"You weren't stressed because you like spending your time with me, whatever I'm doing." said Cassie. "In any case, you bought a few extra things as well. That took time."

When they had finished their shopping at about three o'clock, they returned to Grand Street so that they would not have to carry the bags round for the rest of the afternoon.

After leaving their shopping at the Grand Street apartment, Sid and Cassie went back to the Landmark Omelette and Pancake House for a very late snack lunch. Cassie had a vegetarian omelette, while Sid chose a Bacon Mushroom and Spinach omelette.

Since there was not enough time to go back to mid-town Manhattan, Sid and Cassie went down to Battery Park and spent the remainder of the afternoon in the park. They found a bench near the World Trade Center globe, sat down, embraced and kissed each other.

"This is a nice place to rest for a while." said Cassie. "We can sit and enjoy the moment."

"Cass." said Sid after a few minutes. "I don't think I've ever seen you happier. It's marvellous to see and what pleases me is that you don't appear to be taking any pills."

"I'm happy because you've found me." said Cassie. "and I'm even happier now that I know we still love each other so much. Your love is the only drug I need."

"Thank you, Cass." said Sid. "The other nice thing is that you're even more beautiful when you're happy. That smile really lights up the whole of you. It makes me want to love you even more."

"Wow! That's so lovely." said Cassie. "I've noticed a change in you as well. You're more serious about things. You seem to think more about problems and end up doing the right thing."

"I certainly feel more confident when I'm with you." said Sid. "You inspire me to try to be a better person."

"Well," said Cassie. "you're certainly more self assured, and you've come out of Tony's shadow. You're more independent."

"That's because I love you and I'm assured that you love me, Cass." said Sid. "In the past, I've lost you three times and each time, the feelings of desolation when we couldn't be together were more intense. The worst time was when you had come over here after we had enjoyed such bliss together. It really, really hurt. I don't ever want to lose you again."

"I'm so sorry," said Cassie. "As I mentioned before, I didn't think about the effect my absence would have on you. I just wanted to escape from the shock of having Chris die in my arms."

"In the past, you've always seemed to try to solve your problems by running away from them." said Sid. "I know I love you just as you are, but please promise me that you won't run away again, or at least if you do, please let me know where you've gone. Heartbreak is so hard to bear."

"I won't run away again." said Cassie. "This time has really shaken me, especially when Adam had gone away and I realised that I was so totally alone. It was so horrible. It really hit me what it was to be really lonely. I truly needed you, Sid."

"Your card told me you were very lonely." said Sid. "I really wanted to help you, but felt so powerless until Tony stepped in to help. Why didn't you put any clues on it that would have helped me to find you."

"I suppose I mistakenly thought that I wanted more time to think about things, but all my thoughts kept coming back to you." said Cassie. "I should have put something on it. It would have saved you wasting so much of your time in mid-town Manhattan – although the zip code for the Lower East Side, 10002, would have been on the postmark."

"Anyway, we're together now and that's all that matters." said Sid.

"and loving it." said Cassie, smiling.

They embraced each other and kissed before getting up and returning to the Clinton Street apartment. Cassie changed into her uniform and prepared to pack the gold dress.

"Don't put that away just yet." said Sid. "I'm thinking of taking you to one of the Broadway shows. I know 'Mamma Mia' is playing at the moment. I know it's not your usual kind of music, but I know we'll both enjoy it. So, unless you have another of your prettier dresses, you could wear that one."

"I've heard about that show." said Cassie. "I'd love to see it. I'm told it's one of the happiest shows in town. Perhaps we should have seen it last Monday after our visit to Ground Zero. Regarding clothes, I have got another dress, but I was thinking of a pretty top with a white skirt."

"I'll leave that to you then." said Sid. "You have the knack of looking beautiful whatever you wear. I'll get the tickets this evening."

Cassie did a bit more packing then went to the Diner with Sid.

"Where shall we spend the night?" asked Sid.

"I don't finish till half past eleven tonight." said Cassie. "So I suggest you come into the diner at about eleven, then we can stay here. In the morning you can help me finish packing. See you at eleven. Bring one of the suitcases. Bye. Love you."

Cassie blew a kiss to Sid.

"Bye beautiful." said Sid. "See you at eleven. Love you too!"

Sid went to the Times Square area and obtained two discounted tickets for 'Mamma Mia'. He returned to Grand Street before going back to Clinton Street with the suitcase at about eleven o'clock.

Sid ordered a coffee and waited for Cassie to finish her shift. They met outside the diner and climbed the stairs to the apartment. Sid settled down on the couch, while Cassie once again made hot chocolate.

"We've been together for exactly a week since you found me." said Cassie. "It's been lovely for me. Have you enjoyed it."

"Of course I have." said Sid. "Finding you was wonderful. Spending time with you is delightful. We've had some marvellous experiences."

"Last night's concert was the best." said Cassie. "I hadn't heard any music by Mahler before, but I really lived through that piece. I related it to us."

"Cass." said Sid. "When you were listening to the third movement, I noticed you wiping away a tear at one point. You must have felt so sad at that time. What were you thinking about?"

"Actually, I was thinking of you." said Cassie. "I was recalling the time when I was over here, Adam had gone away and I suddenly came to my senses and remembered you. That off-stage post horn solo really affected me. I imagined you calling my name in your sleep. You seemed to be calling to me from the other side of the ocean. I realised then that you needed me and that I had run away, leaving you all on your own. Those thoughts still make me want to cry even though we're together. It was so sweet of you to notice my sadness and comfort me."

"Wow, sweet Cassie!" said Sid. "We must have a psychic connection. Tony tells me I did call out your name when I was sleeping. That's what made him realise just how much you meant to me."

"I couldn't forget you either, Sid." said Cassie. "Whatever I did, whatever diversions I created, thoughts of you still kept coming to the surface. When Adam disappeared, it was even harder to ignore those thoughts. I don't know whether I called out for you in my sleep, but I really did miss you. While I listened to that symphony, I felt the loneliness and heartbreak of those times and then the sheer joy of you finding me. I was able to work out my emotions through that music. By the time the finale began, I was completely calm. During the last movement, all I felt was total love. It was so wonderful. The way you held me through that movement, means that you must have felt the same way."

"I did. You were all that mattered to me during that movement." said Sid. "I just felt overwhelming love for you, Cass."

"Changing the subject." said Cassie. "My shift doesn't begin until eleven o'clock tomorrow morning. Would you like to go out for Breakfast before it starts?"

"Well," said Sid. "We will be going for a meal before the show, but I do like a hot breakfast. As you say, it puts me in a good mood."

"That's breakfast sorted." said Cassie. "We won't have to go out tonight to get milk. We've got enough for coffee, but not if you wanted some cereal here. Anyway, it's after midnight. Let's go to bed."

Sid and Cassie stripped to their underwear and again lay together with Sid behind Cassie gently holding and caressing her. They spent their last night in Adam's Clinton Street apartment in peaceful slumber.


	11. Mamma Mia!

Unusually, it was Cassie who was up first. She showered, dressed and woke Sid with a cup of coffee and a kiss.

"Oh wow Cass!" said Sid. "You're up early. Thank you for the coffee. It's lovely being awakened with a kiss, but I didn't see those lovely brown eyes opening."

"You can't have everything every morning, Sid." said Cassie. "Anyway, it's not all that early. It's a quarter to eight. You slept very well last night."

"That's because I know you're really happy." said Sid. "I suppose I'd better get ready if we're going out for breakfast."

Sid got out of bed, showered and dressed.

Sid and Cassie went to the Olympic Restaurant and enjoyed their breakfast. Sid had a three egg mushroom omelette, while Cassie had a couple of scrambled eggs with sausage, all washed down with coffee.

They spent the rest of the time until eleven o'clock packing most of Cassie's clothes etc. into the suitcase Sid had brought from Grand Street and tidying the rooms. She changed into her uniform and laid out the clothes she would need for the evening on the bed.

Just before eleven o'clock, they descended the stairs, Sid carrying the suitcase.

"I finish at half past three this afternoon." said Cassie. "What we serve on Saturday is brunch, so we finish early. Be here at three. Bye my love. Be careful with my case."

"I'll be back just before three." said Sid. "See you then. Bye sweetness!"

Sid blew a kiss to Cassie.

After Sid had said goodbye to Cassie at the beginning of her shift, he took the suitcase to the Grand Street apartment and once there, tidied up the rooms and did most of his own packing. At about half past two, after changing his clothes, he set out for the last time to go to the Clinton Street apartment. He arrived at the diner at about five to three. He ordered a coffee and was in time to witness a small presentation to Cassie, as she was leaving. Making the presentation, the manager said that she had been the diner's best waitress, and certainly for the last week the prettiest. Her smile lit up the whole place. He added that unfortunately, the reason for her radiant smile was also the reason she was leaving.

After she had said goodbye to her colleagues, Cassie joined Sid and they went up to the apartment. Cassie changed into the clothes she would be wearing to the theatre, neatly folded her uniform and checked that she had not left anything behind. She came out of the bedroom. Sid looked up. Cassie was wearing a knee length white pleated skirt and a bright red off-one-shoulder top. Her right shoulder and arm were bare. She also wore a large red flower in her hair.

"Wow, Cass!" exclaimed Sid. "You look spectacular this afternoon. So bright, so fresh, so lovely."

"I thought I'd make a bit of a splash for our last evening in New York." said Cassie.

"You'll certainly do that." said Sid. "and that big flower in your hair sets your look off perfectly. You're absolutely gorgeous."

"Thank you, Sid." said Cassie, smiling. "I'm just beginning to believe you when you say nice things about me."

Sid and Cassie embraced, kissed and said goodbye to the apartment. As they were about to leave for the last time, footsteps could be heard coming up the stairs. The door opened. Adam entered.

"This is Adam." said Cassie. "He was so kind to me. He's the guy who looked after me when I first arrived in New York."

"Hello Cassie." said Adam. "I see you're still here, and wow, you're looking really beautiful. That top really suits you."

"Thank you, Adam." said Cassie. "We won't be here for much longer. We're just on our way out. This is Sid."

Cassie put her arm round Sid's waist and cuddled him. Sid kissed Cassie's cheek. Both of them were smiling. They looked into each others' eyes and kissed again.

"So you're the Sid that she called out for when she was sleeping." said Adam. "I don't know what she was running away from, but it certainly wasn't you. I've only seen you two together for a few seconds, but you do seem to be very much in love with each other."

"We are." said Cassie. "Sid came all the way over here from England to look for me. He would still be looking if the guy who owns the room he's using hadn't been a regular visitor to the diner. It was so lovely when he found me. I feel whole again."

"I feel complete now I've found my Cassie." said Sid. "I can't thank you enough for looking after her when she was in such a desperate state. She was so lucky to have met you."

"Yes, thank you for rescuing me, Adam." said Cassie. "But why did you suddenly disappear without warning? I woke up and found you had gone away. I felt so desolate, so abandoned, so alone."

Cassie was near to tears. Sid comforted her.

"Oh, I'm so sorry, Cassie." said Adam. "I received an urgent text message from my folks in Iowa. I had to go and see them. You were sleeping so soundly, I didn't want to disturb you, so I left the note, hoping it might soften the shock. It obviously didn't. I can only say I'm really sorry I hurt you. That's the last thing I wanted to do."

"Oh, thank you for that. In any case, the shock of being completely alone probably helped me. I don't think I'm ever going to run away again. Anyway, here are your spare keys." said Cassie, giving the keys to Adam. "Tonight, we're going to sleep at Grand Street where Sid is staying, but before that, Sid's taking me to see 'Mamma Mia!'."

"And before that," said Sid "we're going to enjoy another Malaysian meal. Would you like to join us."

"Yes, I'd love to." said Adam. "I'll have a chance to say goodbye properly."

After Cassie had returned her uniform to the diner, she walked together with Sid and Adam to Nyonya. They were seated at a table and inspected the menu.

They shared the three starters: Roti Canai, Roti Telur and Satay Beef. For their main courses, they ordered three main dishes: Hokkien Char Mee, Chow Kueh Teow and Malaysia Sweet and Sour Pork with coconut rice.

The appetizers arrived. They attacked the rotis first, sharing them between all three of them and making full use of the chicken curry dip. After this, they passed the satay skewers between them each taking one piece of meat and passing the skewer on.

They shared the two main dishes between them. Cassie particularly liked the sweet and sour pork. Adam found the food unfamiliar, but very tasty. He really liked the roti Canai and the Hokkien Mee.

"How did you find this place, Sid?" asked Adam. "It's good."

"When I first arrived at Grand Street, I really wanted a curry." said Sid. "Grant, he owns the apartment I'm using, suggested I try this place, since there aren't any Indian restaurants in this part of Grand Street."

"It's good to see you enjoying your food, Cassie." said Adam. "When you first came here, it was quite hard to get you to eat anything. I was very worried about you."

"You can thank Sid for my appetite." said Cassie. "Once I realised I wasn't dreaming and I knew that he had really come here for me, all the tension I felt seemed to disappear and I felt so contented. I started to feel hungry again. Sid has been introducing me to new flavours. With him, food is a real pleasure."

"That's good." said Adam. "Eating is essential for life, Cassie. It's so much better if you can enjoy it in pleasant company. Sid must be very special to you."

"He is." said Cassie. "As you realised as soon as you saw us together, we're very much in love with each other."

"You're obviously very happy at the moment." said Adam. "But when you came into my diner a few weeks ago, you were really a lost soul. You were completely exhausted. What on earth had driven you to run so far from home? It certainly wasn't Sid."

"I'd had a really major emotional shock." said Cassie. "A very close friend died in my arms. It was horrible. I felt I just had to get away. I just went. I didn't tell anyone where I'd gone."

"The trouble is, you didn't tell me." said Sid. "As I said, I could have helped you. You were extremely lucky to meet Adam. He was there to help you when you really needed someone."

"She looked so forlorn." said Adam. "I couldn't just leave her to her fate. She's too beautiful, gentle and vulnerable to survive alone for long in this city."

"But you did leave me." said Cassie. "But I suppose, by then I did have somewhere to live."

"Again, I'm so sorry I had to leave." said Adam. "I was hoping to come back a lot sooner, but matters in Iowa were a bit more complicated than I thought."

"Thank you for letting me stay on in your apartment while you were away." said Cassie. "That was so sweet of you. You're so lovely"

"You needed to live somewhere." said Adam. "I had the apartment. I couldn't just throw you out onto the street."

"Thank you Adam." said Cassie. "I hope I've kept it in a good state."

"I trust you." said Adam. "In any case, it was good to have someone to look after it when I was away. I gather you were also looking after my job while I was in Iowa."

"I had to make some money." said Cassie. "I went down to the diner to tell them you had gone away. They offered me your job if I could do it. It was quite hard at first, but I soon picked it up."

"That's good." said Adam. "You must be quite a fast learner. Did you enjoy it?"

"Yes, I did." said Cassie. "It gave me something to occupy my mind and helped me to stop thinking how much I was missing Sid, at least while I was working."

"I think Sid was your main regret about running away." said Adam.

"Yes, he was." said Cassie. "but now he's here with me, I'm so happy."

Cassie kissed Sid's cheek. Sid put his arm across Cassie's shoulders and cuddled her. She smiled, looking into Sid's eyes.

"Wow! You two make such a lovely couple." said Adam. "So much love. I now understand why Cassie was so sad when I first saw her. She was already missing you, Sid."

"I was." said Cassie.

They finished their meal at about half past six, paid and walked together to Canal Street subway station.

Cassie kissed Adam on the cheek and said: "Thank you for saving my life and thank you again for letting me use your apartment. I'd better say goodbye. It's been so lovely to know you."

"Goodbye, Cassie." said Adam. "You're very very special; and Sid, you're so fortunate to love someone so amazing. Look after her. She's a wonderful person."

"I know she is." said Sid, smiling. "Thank you again for all you've done for Cassie. As I said, you were there when she needed someone. I don't like to think what might have happened to her if she hadn't met you. Anyway, we should be heading for the theatre, so goodbye Adam and again, thank you so much for everything."

Sid and Cassie made their way by subway to Times Square, while Adam returned to his apartment and resumed his role as a waiter at Alias Restaurant.

They reached the theatre and took their seats. Sid sat on Cassie's left. The show started.

For the next two hours, the smile rarely left Cassie's face. Again as at the concert, she was living the music. Sid could sense her sheer joy. They particularly enjoyed 'S O S', 'Gimme Gimme Gimme' and, of course, 'Mamma Mia!'.

He caressed her shoulder and cuddled her during some of the sadder songs. She seemed to be about to shed a tear during 'When All is Said and Done'. Sid kissed her cheek and restored her radiant smile.

When 'I Have a Dream' ended the main part of the show, Sid embraced Cassie and held her right through the song.

The show ended with 'Waterloo' and 'Thank You for the Music'. Sid and Cassie clapped along with the rest of the audience.

As they left the theatre, Sid asked: "Did you like that?"

"It was so lovely." said Cassie, putting on her black cardigan. "As you said, it's not my usual kind of music, but I can't remember feeling so happy for so long while watching a show. It would certainly have lifted the depression we both felt on Monday."

"I'm glad you liked it so much." said Sid. "I'd heard a lot about it. I took the opportunity to see it while we're here. Liking Abba is not quite so uncool as it was a few years ago."

"Thank you so much for taking me." said Cassie. "It was a perfect end to our week together in New York."

"It hasn't ended yet." said Sid. "We've still got tomorrow. We don't have to be at the airport till 7 o'clock in the evening."

Sid and Cassie returned to the Grand Street apartment. They walked arm in arm along Grand Street from the subway station, stopping at intervals to embrace each other and exchange kisses.

They arrived at the apartment and left their shoes inside the door. Cassie took off her cardigan and settled on the couch, while Sid made two mugs of hot chocolate. He sat on Cassie's left.

"That was such an absolutely lovely day." said Cassie. "We also had such a wonderful evening. I was able to say goodbye properly to Adam and thank him for saving me. I don't know what I would have done if he hadn't helped me. We all shared a tasty meal and then you take me to the happiest show in town. Thank you, Sid. You're so lovely. I do so love you."

"I love you too, Cass." said Sid. "I can't thank Tony enough for helping me come over here to find you. Life is wonderful again and you're really looking so beautiful this evening. That top really suits you. I love bare shoulders. Sid leant across, caressed and kissed Cassie's right shoulder"

"Thank you, Sid." said Cassie. "I knew you'd love this top, but would you prefer to see me without it?"

"Wh - what do you mean?" asked Sid.

"You did say the other night that I looked even lovelier without my dress." said Cassie. "I wondered if you still felt the same way."

"Of course I do." said Sid. "Your body is so perfect. That's why you always look amazing whatever you wear."

"Stay there," said Cassie.

Cassie got up, went to the bedroom, stripped completely and hung up her skirt and top to air overnight before she packed them. She returned to the lounge, completely naked, walked in front of Sid, gave a twirl and sat down on his left.

"Wow, Cass! That was some entrance!" exclaimed Sid, startled. "You move so gracefully. You're so beautiful." He put his left arm across her shoulders and caressed her thighs with his right hand.

"Thank you, Sid." said Cassie. "You're always saying such lovely things about me, but I still don't feel that I deserve them."

"You do deserve them." said Sid. "You are very beautiful, Cass, and I love you so much."

"Also, I believe that you like me to be completely naked when you make love to me." said Cassie.

"That's because I love the look and feel of your exquisite body, Cass." said Sid. "It's so absolutely breathtaking but it's usually me who undresses you."

"I stripped myself tonight because I think you might have had trouble taking my top off without damaging it." said Cassie. "I know you enjoyed the sight of me walking naked towards you."

"I did. You looked really amazing; slender and elegant." said Sid.

Sid and Cassie stood up, embraced and kissed. She removed his shirt and trousers, and then started kissing his shoulders. He responded by kissing her neck and then holding her against him and enjoying the feel of her body against his while stroking her back. They disengaged their embrace and made their way to the bedroom; Cassie leading the way. Sid encouraged Cassie to look at her reflection in a full length mirror while he stood behind her.

"You can't deny that you look beautiful, Cass." said Sid. "Everything about your body is so perfect from your golden hair to your dainty little feet, and don't say you hate your thighs, they're really lovely." Sid caressed Cassie's thighs and then slowly ran his hands all the way up her body to her breasts, which he gently cupped. "Your skin is so incredibly smooth. When I caress it, I feel so energized."

"Wow, Sid!" said Cassie. "That's such a lovely thing for you to say, but my skin is so pale."

"That's part of your appeal." said Sid. "Together with your slender build, it makes you look so fragile and vulnerable. I just want to hold you, gently caress you and love you. You are so special."

He kissed her tenderly between her shoulder blades.

"I always love it when you do that!" said Cassie.

"I know." said Sid. "That part of your back is so gorgeous; I just can't resist the urge to kiss it."

Sid and Cassie moved across to the bed. Cassie turned round to face Sid and removed his briefs. They sat down on the bed. Cassie laid back and Sid started placing lots of little kisses all the way up her thighs from her knees to her fanny and her hips. He then tenderly caressed and probed her genital area before donning a condom. He continued exploring her with his lips and his fingers, really enjoying the feel of his beautiful Cassie. She caressed his back and shoulders while he was doing this. Sid continued until he sensed that Cassie was about to come, then embraced her and made love to her.

After they had made love, they gently kissed and caressed each other until they felt completely calm. Then they fell asleep in each others' loving arms.


	12. Farewell to New York

On their final New York morning, it was Sid who was up first. He showered, dressed, made coffee and woke Cassie with a tender kiss.

"Morning, my beautiful fairy princess." He said as her eyes opened. "Here's your morning coffee."

"Oh thank you, Sid." said Cassie. "You seem to find a slightly different way to wake me up each day. You're so lovely."

"That's because every new morning is different." said Sid. "I really love seeing those gorgeous brown eyes opening for the first time each day. Every time I see them open, I thank God for you. You're so wonderful, so alive."

"You are sweet," said Cassie. "and I mean that in the nicest way, Sid. I love you. I will always love you, especially after last night. It was lovely. You're always so gentle with me."

"Thank you, Cass." said Sid. "I'll always love you too. Incidentally, I should mention that we've used all the milk, so we'll be going out for breakfast."

Cassie finished her coffee, got up, embraced and kissed Sid, showered and dressed. She put on her white and mauve 'bow' t-shirt and a short printed cotton skirt.

After packing everything except for what they were wearing and what they would need for the flight home, Sid and Cassie headed for the Landmark Omelette and Pancake House. It was about 10 o'clock. Sid had Steak and eggs, sunny side up; while Cassie ordered 2 eggs over easy with ham. Both of them had toast and coffee.

"Do you realise" said Sid. "that we've been together in New York for over a week and we've only visited McDonalds once, and that was only because you wanted a burger to cheer you up after Ground Zero."

"That's good." said Cassie. "In any case, the food is usually better in these smaller independent places. That Malaysian restaurant is good."

"I'm so pleased that you're talking about food as something to be enjoyed." said Sid.

"Now that I'm secure in your love Sid, I feel relaxed and contented." said Cassie. "At last I know that life is to be lived rather than endured. Are you enjoying your steak?"

"Yes, I am." said Sid. "The other day, you had pancakes. That was quite American. This is a real American breakfast. I don't think you can get this for breakfast in England."

After breakfast, Sid and Cassie made their way to Times Square, had a brief look round and walked to Central Park. They arrived there around mid-day. Sid took Cassie to a bench near where she had thought she had only imagined seeing him about two weeks earlier. They sat down. Sid embraced Cassie, kissed her and looked into her eyes.

"Cass." said Sid. "Thanks to you, this has been just about the happiest week of my life, but there is one little matter that's still niggling me."

"What is that?" asked Cassie.

"When we get back home, there is something I'd really love you to do." said Sid. "You were so edgy at the dinner after your philosophy exam because of Michelle being there. There is obviously still some animosity between you two. I would be so happy if you could find it in your heart to make up your differences with her."

"Why should I?" said Cassie sharply. "She took advantage of my absence and tried to take you away from me."

"Oh my sweet Cassie!" said Sid gently. "It wasn't anything like that. On that camping trip to Oxwich Bay, I was feeling really down. I crept away from the rest of the group to think about my situation on my own. I suppose someone must have noticed I was missing. If Michelle hadn't found me sitting in the dunes, I don't think I'd be here now. I'd probably be dead."

"What!" said Cassie.

"When she found me, I must confess that I was looking at the sea and seriously contemplating drowning myself." said Sid. He held Cassie's hand. "Dad had just died, but far, far worse than that, Cass, I really truly believed I'd lost you forever and even back then you meant pretty well everything to me. I was so totally lonely. I really felt that my whole world had collapsed in on me and I wanted to leave this life behind. Another couple of minutes and I'd have done it. So, in a way, Michelle saved my life. So, please try to forgive her. After all it was Michelle's mum who helped find the Grand Street apartment."

"Looking at it that way," said Cassie. "I suppose I should, but you should have dropped her as soon as you found I was back and wanting you."

"Cassie." said Sid. "I'm truly sorry for the way I treated you when you did return from Scotland. It caused so much unhappiness to both of us. That period still fills me with so much remorse. Everybody got hurt; you, me, Michelle, Chris, Effy, Tony and even Jal.

"Sid." said Cassie. "I've forgiven you for what you did, so there's no need to worry about that any more. That's all in the past, but it seems that I will have to thank Michelle for rescuing you. After all, she did say 'sorry' to me for what she did after that. I'll make it up to her when we get back to England."

"Oh, thank you so much Cassie." said Sid. "The friction between you and Michelle has been worrying me. After all, Tony is my best friend and Michelle is his girlfriend, so we should all be friends with each other."

Sid embraced Cassie and kissed her.

"Sid." said Cassie. "I've got a confession to make as well. Before you came to New York, as I've already told you, I was attempting to put you out of my mind and I did a lot of running. Some of my runs took me over Brooklyn or Williamsburg bridges. Some mornings, when I was feeling really low, I did seriously think about throwing myself off and ending my miserable life. I truly thought that I'd never see you or enjoy your loving embrace again and believed that life was not worth living anymore."

"Oh, my lovely Cassie," said Sid. "Just the thought of you doing that makes me feel so sad. I'm so glad you didn't." Sid cuddled Cassie. "Please promise me that you won't ever actually do anything like that. I don't think I could face losing you forever. I love you so much."

Sid tenderly embraced and kissed Cassie.

"I don't think you have to worry about that now, Sid." said Cassie. "You've proved to me that you really do love me by coming here with such a tiny chance of finding me. I feel so great now that you have found me. Life's so totally wonderful now we're together. It'll be even better when I've sorted out my differences with Michelle."

"It will, Cass." said Sid. "Incidentally, when you were leaving for your rescheduled Philosophy exam, you said that you would love me forever and that was the problem. Is it still a problem?"

"Not any longer." said Cassie. "I know that you'll also love me forever. I must mean a lot to you."

"You do, Cass. You do." said Sid. "I feel incomplete without you."

"and I only feel whole now you're back with me." said Cassie.

"Now we've got that out of the way," said Sid. "there is another very important matter I would like to raise with you."

"What's worrying you now?" asked Cassie.

"Only your answer to my next question." said Sid.

Sid got up from the bench, pulled a small box out of his pocket and went down onto one knee facing Cassie.

"Cassandra Ainsworth." said Sid, presenting the ring. "I know this seems very sudden, but will you do me the honour of marrying me?"

"Oh wow Sid!" said Cassie. "Of course I will! We've been through testing times, separation, jealousy, heartbreak and misunderstanding, but I've always known you're the only one for me. I now know that we complete each other and we do belong together."

Sid placed the ring on Cassie's finger.

"Thank you so much Cass." said Sid. "You've just made this trip to New York really worthwhile. I'm so happy that you accepted."

He got up and sat next to Cassie, embraced her and kissed her.

"The big surprise," said Cassie. "was you doing the full traditional thing and going down on one knee. The way our week was going, I did think that you that you would want to do something to make our relationship permanent, so the proposal wasn't a surprise, but I didn't realise that you were such an old fashioned romantic."

Sid replied: "You did say that it would have been so romantic if we'd found each other here. So I decided that this was the best place to propose to you – and do it in the traditional romantic way."

"Thank you, Sid." said Cassie. "You're so lovely! You've made this week really memorable. Incidentally, How did you get the ring in exactly the right size?"

"I 'Borrowed' the ring that was on your table." said Sid. The one I've seen you wearing occasionally on that finger."

"You seem to think of everything." said Cassie. "But you could have asked."

"That would have spoiled the surprise." said Sid. "I suppose we'll have to tell everyone. I'll tell Mum tomorrow. I'll call her from Amsterdam when we change planes."

"Tony will see the ring when he meets us at Bristol." said Cassie. "I can't wait to see his face. I wonder if Michelle will be with him."

"Could be." said Sid. "They were just about back together when I left for New York."

"I don't think they are quite as much in love as you and I." said Cassie. "It's taking some time for their relationship to recover completely."

"I think Michelle held off making up with Tony for too long," said Sid. "but Tony didn't help things by getting in the way of a bus."

"He wasn't exactly the most loyal boyfriend to Michelle before the split." said Cassie. "He had slept with Abigail and a few others. His antics also put you in an impossible position on more than one occasion."

"I know." said Sid. "When I fell for his stunts, the person who really got hurt was you, but I do think he's changed since the accident. It knocked his confidence a bit."

"That might make him into a nicer person." said Cassie. "He was a bit too self-centred in the past and didn't seem to care who he hurt."

"I think it already has." said Sid. "He's more easy going and friendly than he was in the past. I think Michelle likes the 'new' Tony more."

"If they want to stay together, they will have to maintain a long distance relationship." said Cassie. "They are going to different universities. I hope their relationship doesn't suffer any misunderstandings like ours did when I was in Scotland."

"At least they will be able to get together in Bristol during vacations and half-terms." said Sid. "When you went to Scotland, I thought you might have gone for good. I didn't know when or whether you would ever come back."

"They will be closer together than we were." said Cassie. "The distance from Cardiff to York is a lot shorter than Bristol to Elgin, and there is a direct train service, but they will both have local distractions. All I had were the 'Gay Gordons', Lachlan and Rory"

"Anyway!" said Sid. "Lovely and romantic as it is sitting here on a warm October afternoon, if we are going to have a meal before we start out for the airport, we'd better be making a move. We've also got to finish packing and I've got to say 'goodbye' and 'thank you' to Grant."

They got up from the bench and said 'goodbye' to the place where they had so nearly found each other nearly two weeks previously. They stood where Cassie had thought she had seen Sid, held each other and kissed.

They returned to the Grand Street apartment, changed into what they would be wearing on the flight and finished packing. They went down to see Grant Clifford and thank him for providing Sid with somewhere to stay. They knocked on his door.

Grant opened the door.

"Hello Sid, hello Cassie." said Grant. "I suppose you're about to leave."

"Not quite." said Sid. "We're going to have a light meal before going to the airport. When we've eaten we'll collect our luggage and go. We have to be at the airport at about 7 o'clock. Anyway, I've come down to thank you for providing me with somewhere to stay while I looked for Cassie."

"Thank you so much for telling Sid where I was working." said Cassie. "I think he would still be looking if you hadn't recognised me. Thank you so much." Cassie kissed Grant on both cheeks. "I'm so glad he found me."

"Your smile told me he'd found you." said Grant. "During the past week, you lit up that diner. You are really a very beautiful girl when you smile."

"Thank you Grant." said Cassie. "I am really so happy now. The man I love has come all the way over here and found me, and now he's taking me back home to the places I love."

Cassie cuddled Sid and kissed him.

"You two seem made for each other." said Grant. "So much love!"

"Anyway," said Sid. "We're going to have a snack at Nyonya, then we'll collect our luggage and give you the keys."

It was now about half past four. They visited Nyonya for the last time. Since they only wanted a light meal, they each enjoyed a portion of Roti Canai before sharing a portion of Nasi Lemak between them".

They returned the keys to Grant after collecting their cases.

"We're finally going home." said Sid. "Thank you for putting up with me for a couple of weeks, and thank you again for telling me where I could find Cassie."

After they had said goodbye to Grant, they used the subway to get to John F Kennedy Airport. They took the shuttlebus to Terminal 4 as they were flying on KLM.

After checking their suitcases through to Bristol they went through security and spent some time browsing the shops. After this, they settled down to have a coffee while they waited for the departure gate to open.

"Now we're here," said Sid. "are you still looking forward to going home?"

"Of course." said Cassie. "I know I can face going back to Bristol now. Thanks to you, I've got over the shock of Chris dying. I suppose I'll have to collect my stuff from his house. That's going to be quite sad."

"I'll help you with that." said Sid. "I wouldn't want you to be doing that on your own in any case. You're going to need some consolation I'm sure. You'll probably shed more than a few tears, so I should be there to comfort you."

"Oh thank you for that." said Cassie. "You are so comforting when I'm upset. Incidentally, where am I going to live?"

"Don't worry about that." said Sid. "I'm sure Mum will let you use our spare room. After all there are only two of us living in quite a large house. I'll ask her when I call her from Amsterdam."

"You seem to have everything thought out." said Cassie.

They finished their coffees just as the gate opened. They made their way to the gate lounge from where Sid sent a text to Tony just before the flight boarded to confirm that he was coming home with his beloved Cassie.

During much of the transatlantic flight, Cassie slept with her head resting on Sid's shoulder. Sid spent the time dozing while half watching the film. Both of them were feeling contented. Sid had succeeded in his quest for his love while Cassie felt as if she had been rescued from a life of desolation and loneliness by the one person she really loved, her darling Sid.


	13. Homecoming

The following morning, Sid and Cassie arrived at Schipol Airport in Amsterdam. They were tired after their flight even though they had spent much of it asleep. Sid remembered his promise to Tony and headed for the Duty Free shops and started looking for single malt whiskies.

He purchased two separate one litre bottles of single malt whisky from the Island of Islay for Tony: one each of Lagavulin and Bunnahabhain, from distilleries on opposite ends of the Island.

"Shouldn't you get something for Michelle's mum?" said Cassie. "You tell me she arranged for you to use the apartment on Grand Street."

"I suppose I should." said Sid. "What does she like? Because if it's spirits, I've already used your duty free allowance."

"I think she likes white wine." said Cassie.

"I'll get two litres of Californian white wine." said Sid. "That should be appropriate."

Sid had a further browse round the duty free shop and obtained two bottles of Californian

Sauvignon Blanc for Anna, but resisted the temptation to buy his allowance of cigarettes as he was trying to give up smoking.

Cassie reminded him that he said he would call his mum from here to tell her his news.

He dialled her number.

"Hello Mum." said Sid. "We're on our way back from New York. We're in Amsterdam. We should arrive at Bristol Airport just before two o'clock this afternoon. Tony's meeting us and I've got some good news."

"I'll be expecting you late this afternoon then." said Elizabeth. "You sound cheerful, so I'm assuming the good news is that you succeeded in finding Cassie."

"Yes it is, Mum." said Sid. "I found her just over a week ago. She's here with me now."

"That's marvellous." said Elizabeth. "How did it happen?"

"Anna's contact, Grant recognised her from my photo and said he'd seen her working in a diner he uses." said Sid. "I went to that diner and there she was. Since I found her, we've had the most fantastic time together in New York while she worked out her week's notice. I really, really do love her so much, Mum. I never ever want to lose her again."

"Does she love you?" asked Elizabeth sternly.

"Yes she does." said Sid. "I'm now absolutely certain of that. I believe she's been in love with me ever since we first met. She did say that she only feels complete when she's with me."

"You must mean a lot to her if she said that." said Elizabeth.

"Incidentally, Cassie will need somewhere to live." said Sid. "Her folks are in Northern Scotland and I don't think she can go back to Chris's old place. Even if she could, it holds too many sad memories for her."

"She can use our spare bedroom." said Elizabeth. "Our house is big enough for all of us."

"Oh thank you so much, Mum." said Sid. "That's one less thing for me to worry about. I've got some more great news. Are you sitting down?"

"Yes. Why?" asked Elizabeth.

"Our relationship has changed." said Sid. "Yesterday afternoon, I took Cassie to Central Park and we had a real heart to heart talk. We discussed some of the things which had come between us. After sorting them out, I asked her if she would marry me. She said 'Yes'."

"That is wonderful news." said Elizabeth. "You two do seem to need each other. I don't know about Cassie, but you're a lost soul without her. I'm so glad you've found her and hopefully made your relationship permanent."

"Oh, thank you so much Mum." said Sid. "I'm so happy that you've taken my news so well. It was really lovely proposing to my beautiful Cassie under the trees in Central Park."

"That sounds very romantic." said Elizabeth.

"It was." said Sid. "I even went down on one knee."

"You did it in style then." said Elizabeth.

"I did. When she said 'yes', I felt so ecstatic." said Sid. "On my first afternoon in New York, Cassie thought she saw me in Central Park, but concluded that I was just a figment of her imagination. When I told her that I was in the park that afternoon, she said it would have been so romantic to have met each other there, so that's where I decided to propose to her. Anyway, our departure gate has just opened, so I'd better ring off. I've got to text Tony to confirm that we're leaving Amsterdam. Don't tell him we're engaged. I want to surprise him when we meet at Bristol Airport."

"I'll say goodbye then." said Elizabeth. "See you both later on. Have a good flight."

"'Bye Mum." said Sid. "We'll see you when I get back home."

Sid and Cassie went to the departure gate where Sid sent Tony a text confirming that he was about to board the flight to Bristol.

"Was your mum happy about your news?" asked Cassie as they found a couple of seats in the departure lounge.

"Yes." said Sid. "I think she took it very well. I think she's quite pleased that we're properly together. After all, she has had to put up with my moods during the times I wasn't seeing you."

The short flight to Bristol was uneventful. After they landed, it only took them about 25 minutes to reach the arrivals area.

Tony and Michelle were waiting for Sid and Cassie when they emerged from airside.

"Welcome home!" said Tony. "Glad to see you back. How was the 'Big Apple'?"

"It was very busy." said Sid. "I don't think I'd have found Cassie without Grant's help."

It was Michelle who noticed Cassie's engagement ring first. "Wow! Cassie! You've done it! You're engaged. When did this happen?"

"We had such a wonderful week together in New York once Sid found me." said Cassie. "We both realised that we were really in love and felt complete only when we were together. I thought I saw him in Central Park a fortnight ago, but decided that I'd only imagined him. Yesterday, he took me to the place where I thought I'd seen him. We had a real heart to heart talk. Then he went down on one knee and proposed. I didn't realise he was such an old fashioned romantic. He was so sweet."

"Congratulations, Cassie." said Michelle. "You've decided that Sid is the one for you."

"Of course." said Cassie. "He's so lovely. He makes me feel so much better about myself. He's even persuaded me to believe that I'm beautiful."

"You are beautiful." said Michelle. "You are really a very beautiful girl, Cassie. Sid's so lucky to be loved by you and you're so fortunate to be loved by him. Now he's committed to you, he won't let you down."

"You two girls seem to have a lot to say to each other." said Tony. "What's going on?"

Cassie showed her ring to Tony.

"Wow! Congrats!" said Tony. "You've beaten us to it, but Sid, I suppose you had to make sure she would stay with you."

"When we were in New York, we realised that we were both totally in love with each other." said Sid. "We've had our misunderstandings and differences, but I now really know how I feel about her. It's not often that someone meets their ideal partner, but I've met my sweet Cassie and I do really love her. She's very special." Sid cuddled Cassie. Cassie smiled and kissed Sid. "I really don't know how I can ever thank you enough for bringing us together Tony, but this is a small token of thanks for what you have done for me." Sid gave Tony one of the litre bottles of single malt whisky.

"Thank you." said Tony. "It's just what I wanted – from Islay"

"And this one is for helping me go to New York to look for her." said Sid as he gave Tony the other bottle.

"Thank you again." said Tony. "I see it's from the other end of the island. You seem to know more about whisky than you let on."

"I just read the labels." said Sid. "Also Dad liked good whisky and told me about the different whisky producing areas of Scotland. Like you, he preferred the Island whiskies to those from Speyside."

"Michelle." said Sid, giving the wine to her. "This is for your mum. It's a token of thanks for arranging for me to have somewhere to stay in New York."

"Thank you." said Michelle. "I'll give it to her."

On the journey back to Sid's home in Bishopston, he sat in the front of the car next to Tony so the two girls could have a chat in the back.

Having broken the ice by talking to Michelle about her engagement, Cassie now used this opportunity to settle all the differences between Michelle and herself. The girls put their disagreements behind them and once again became firm friends as Cassie now realised that Michelle was no longer a rival for Sid's affection.

Late that afternoon, Sid and Cassie returned to Sid's house in Bishopston to be greeted by Elizabeth.

"Welcome back!" said Elizabeth, hugging Sid, who was blushing when she released him. "and Cassie, you're looking wonderful. Sid must be doing something right."

"Yes." said Cassie. "He's been really brilliant. I don't know what would have happened if he hadn't found me. Your Sid's so totally lovely!"

"Anyway, you'd better come in." said Elizabeth. "You're probably tired after your flight."

When Sid went to New York, he felt that he was on an impossible quest, but after only about two weeks away, he had returned home with his beautiful Cassie. She was really happy to return to her home city with her lovely Sid in the full knowledge that they now had a future together.

4


	14. Epilogue

Cassie's original grades were not good enough for her to gain a place at university in that year, so she decided to retake her Final year. Sid did likewise. However he was somewhat miffed when he returned to Roundview College and found that his old locker had been torched. Both of them made application to the same six universities and managed to obtain provisional places on the same course at three of them: Oxford Brookes, York and Newcastle-on-Tyne. They were also offered provisional places on different courses at the University of the West of England in Bristol.

So Sid had returned to Bristol with his sweet Cassie, having realised that she was the one girl to whom he could give all his love. Now he was certain that his future lay with her, he was a changed person. He became more assertive and had confidence in his own decisions. He was now his own man. He paid more attention to his appearance, wore his hair in a different style and stopped wearing his beanie. Cassie approved. He adopted a far more cheerful attitude to life, which reflected his deep happiness. With the assurance of Cassie's love, inspiration and support, his college work was very much better than before. He gained an 'A' grade and 2 'B' grades for his subjects when he retook his exams.

Cassie, having faced total loneliness in New York was overjoyed that Sid loved her enough to travel thousands of miles to find her. She promised to both Sid and herself that she would never run away again. In the certainty of Sid's constant love and support, she was also more confident about herself and came to accept that she was beautiful. However she loved Sid too much to use her beauty to hurt him. Her eating disorder seemed to be under control at last. She found that she did enjoy eating different foods, but did not eat to excess. She even found that with Sid's guidance, she could enjoy Indian curries. She also found she could eat moderately without compromising her slender figure. Sid was delighted that now she realised that life did go on after college, she regained her sunny childlike attitude to life. She was still the victim of the occasional bout of depression, but when this happened, she found that Sid's love and support would help her to overcome it. She gained 2 'A's and a 'B' in her subjects.

Their grades were high enough for them to take up the offered places at either Oxford Brookes or York universities.

Sid and Cassie had both experienced utter desolation when they were apart and realised that they complemented and completed each other. They were able to face the future together with confidence as they both knew that their mutual love was the real thing. They accepted the places they had been offered at York University as they already had a companion there. Michelle proved to be a firm friend and was able to give them guidance and moral support when needed. Sid and Cassie in turn, supported Michelle when she was feeling depressed. After all, they were together in York, while Michelle's Tony was over 200 miles away in Cardiff. Thanks to the support of Sid and Cassie, Michelle was able to maintain her long distance relationship. Tony and Michelle became engaged on the weekend of the royal wedding in 2011, just before taking their finals.

When the remaining members of 'the gang' met in Bristol during vacations, it was clear to everyone that Sid and Cassie were a close couple, very much in love with each other. The love between them was not only physical, but had developed into an all encompassing bond, which took over every aspect of their lives. They appeared to have a telepathic connection. Each of them seemed to know what the other was thinking and feeling. Cassie needed to be loved and Sid was only too happy to give her all the love she required. Cassie loved Sid because he was exactly what he seemed to be and did not put on an act just to please her.

Thanks to a plot hatched by Tony, which was originally only intended to end his virginity, Sid had been introduced to and fallen deeply in love with the one person he realised would be his ideal life partner. He would never be able to thank Tony enough for bringing Cassie into his life.

Sid married his beloved Cassie in St Mary Redcliffe at the end of July 2012 after they had graduated from York University. Sid said afterwards: "Only the most beautiful church in Bristol was good enough for the most beautiful girl in Bristol." Naturally, Tony was the best man at their wedding. Sid returned the compliment at the end of July the following year when Tony married Michelle.


End file.
